The Dance
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Their romance was a snippet of moments that was strange to all that watch, yet even stranger was what went on after sex.


**The Dance **

* * *

Rating: M for adult themes, some language, but nothing graphic  
Pairing: Abe and Kagome  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Their romance was a snippet of moments that was strange to all that watch, yet even stranger was what went on after sex.

Set after the Inuyasha Manga and the First Hellboy movie

* * *

…I…  
Sengoku Era

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was not one for romance.

The death of her first and only love had left her a bitter woman in the Sengoku Era. The years she had spent seeking for a way to undo the death of her love had brought upon her a curse. Some claimed it was cast from a scorned male that loved her and others claimed it was brought on by her own doing.

Either way, as far as she was concerned, she was cursed and therefore couldn't age. Inuyasha's remains slowly rotted in his grave as she slowly felt her heart crumble, bit by bit until she simply stopped feeling. She had sat by his grave daily, wishing that she could pass on and yet finding no way to end her existence. Then came the death of her friends, time had claimed them and left her weeping for them. When the third generation of her friend's descendents came around, she couldn't find it in herself to care. She dutifully tended the grave of her beloved.

"Miko."

She had stiffened at the title. It had been a few centuries since she had even touched such garbs. Her sacred garbs were tossed aside for a simple and easy to care for black yukata. The short sleeved dressed she had turned it into made the villagers wonder about her, but she didn't care. Her listless sapphire eyes turned to glare at the one that had spoken the title she hadn't heard in ages. The flash of ivory hair caused her eyes widened as she thought of her beloved Inuyasha and then realized that he was not here.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You are wasting your existence here," Sesshoumaru stated. In that moment, she knew that nothing about the youkai lord had changed. He still had same honey eyes and cold demeanor. "That is not your love, but an empty shell."

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her hands tingle. The familiar surge of anger caused her to stiffen before she got to her feet. The pink energy gathered at her hands and she wished to shut up this annoying youkai.

"So you are still alive," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome's anger froze as she let her eyes fall to her hands. The familiarity of the warmth of her Miko ki flowed through her causing something in her chest to clench. She reached up and grasped the area above her heart, knowing that nothing lingered there, but the ghosts of emotions.

"Inuyasha would want you to live."

"I have nothing to live for," Kagome muttered as she felt her eyes ache, but the tears were long dried.

"Create the peace that Inuyasha wished for," Sesshoumaru stated. "Create a world where humans and youkai can exist without harm."

Kagome thought this over before she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized that winter was coming and the chilled breeze stung her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of Sesshoumaru.

"I will do this, this will be my purpose."

* * *

…II…  
Present Day

* * *

Abe Sapien was ecstatic. He had been alive for many years, but never in his existence did he dream that he would experience a legend. Vampires, werejaguars, and undead corpses couldn't compare to what was coming to the BPRD. He eagerly swam in his tank before focusing his gaze upon one of the books.

'The Makai,' Abe read.

It was mistaken in legends as another place, a world beyond the mortals that housed the supernatural creatures of Japanese legends. He had always speculated that it was an object meant to control youkai society, since the beings existed side by side with humans under guise. It couldn't be a place when the youkai had never gone there. This is why he believed it was an object of great power and it was being brought to BPRD for safe keeping. He couldn't wait to glance the object and see what mysteries this thing held.

Glancing above the book on Japanese legends he saw the clock and panicked. If he wasn't quick he was going to be late for the objects arrival. A singular powerful kick and he was breaching the surface with feet first upon the rubber floor. It didn't take long for him shake off the water slip into the wet suit that would help keep his skin moist. Finally he slipped on his shoes and moved out the door. If he was correct, then he would be exactly ten minutes early to the arrival the Makai object.

The object was arriving from aboveground, which meant that it would be taking the lift to the main entrance hall. Abe quickly maneuvered his way through the halls, ignoring the stray looks he received at his appearance and finally he jumped up the stairs until he reached the main level and came to face the back of a beige trench.

"Good morning Red!" Abe greeted as he came beside the red behemoth.

Hellboy turned dazed golden eyes to the overly bright fish man and blinked before he raised the Baby Ruth to his mouth and took another bite. He idly chewed and wondered how long it would take Abe to get the hint that he wasn't amused at having to be awake at four in the morning.

Abe sighed; it figured that Hellboy wouldn't be excited about this. Judging by the messy sideburns and black silk pants, the demon had probably just rolled out of bed and threw on his trench. Abe glanced down and saw that Hellboy hadn't even bothered with his boots.

"There's nothing good about being awake this early," Hellboy muttered after he swallowed his bite.

"Correction, I believe that witnessing the arrival of a legend is an extraordinary event," Abe happily replied as they continued to move forward.

"Glad to see someone's positive."

Hellboy sneered at the sight of Manning, but didn't comment. Instead he roughly bit into his Babe Ruth again and purposely chewed harder. If being up this early wasn't good, seeing Manning's aged face was just as bad this early.

The bald man with a ring of white hair rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. He should've forgotten telling Hellboy about this arrival, but it was important that a select few knew about this event. As his glasses fogged from the steam of his beverage he smirked, at least he didn't have to suffer alone. His eyes darted to Abe and found that the fish man looked much too happy for four in the morning.

Manning was about to say something, but cut short when he heard footsteps. He turned around was greeted by the half awake face Liz Sherman. Her dark mahogany hair was frizzed on the left size, but she looked alert and unlike Hellboy, she was in uniform. She elbowed Hellboy in the side as soon as she reached his right side.

"Grouchy H.B?" Liz teased with a smirk.

Hellboy grunted as he finished his Babe Ruth. A few more agents piled into the room and Manning glanced at his watch. He figured it was time for the Makai to be arriving. Manning heard the whir of the elevator and grinned.

"The piece you are about see is strictly confidential. This is the only thing stopping Youkai and Hanyou alike from rebelling," Manning stated. "The Makai is a piece that holds the barrier between Youkai and Humans and as of recently, it was damaged in attack upon the House of the Prussian Moon."

Hellboy snorted at the word Prussian, but kept his eyes upon the elevator as it came to a halt.

"We are to keep the Makai safe until further notice," Manning's speech ended.

The elevator doors slid open and Abe watched eagerly as a male stepped through. Bright emerald eyes scanned the humans, his auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail revealing his pointed ears. The male had to be close to six feet tall, his face was oval, his jaw line thin and his nose twitched as he eyed all of them. His outfit wasn't fit for battle; sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a black dress shirt that was left open to display the white shirt underneath. His hands were in his pockets and when he seemed as if he was done inspecting them; he moved forward and stepped to the right.

The woman that stepped out from behind the male was inches shorter than the male, the top of her head barely reaching the auburn male's chest. They couldn't name what she was wearing, but they likened it to a kimono. The ends of the kimono covered her feet. It was a beautiful navy kimono with a stars and a single crescent moon patterned upon the upper shoulder area. She shrugged her silver outer jacket closer to her form and that's when he noticed her eyes. They were a stunning sapphire, like a dark part of the ocean and just as calm and cool.

"Welcome to BPRD," Manning greeted as he gave a slight bow.

The short woman looked to Manning, her face displaying no emotion as the male beside her returned the bow with a slight tip of his head. That's when they all noticed something strange; the boy had a tail attached to his rear. The auburn appendage with a crème tip reached his ankles and then swayed. Hellboy tilted his head even to get a good look at the furry appendage.

"I, Shippo, on behalf of Lord Sesshoumaru send his deepest appreciations to you for watching over our precious," the male honestly said. "If all goes well, we will guarantee our help in helping you in whatever way possible."

"May I ask where this item is?" Manning questioned.

The man smiled, his lips curling back to reveal fangs. He reached out and put an arm around the woman who remained calm at the action. Her long black hair remained untouched at the action and she simply stared at the American with her cold Sapphire eyes.

"This is the Makai," Shippo proudly introduced, "Kagome."

The woman placed dainty hands in front of her as she bowed and spoke.

"I am eternally grateful for your kindness."

Her voice was as soft as her looks, each word whispered, but holding firm and reaching all of them. Her tone was as cool as her eyes, nothing revealed as she raised herself up. Her pink lips didn't twitch in a smile as she stared at them.

"I was under the impression that the Makai was an object and not a person," Manning explained, a bit wary.

Shippo tilted his head to the right as he seemed to contemplative something. He leaned over and whispered something to Kagome that had her lips slightly turning down at the corners for a brief moment.

"I believe Lord Sesshoumaru purposely did that to insure confusion should anything occur," Shippo explained.

"Your Lord Sesshoumaru seems to be intelligent," Manning mused.

Shippo smirked as he replied, "Being close to centuries old allows some intelligence and wisdom to gather." As after thought he asked, "Will there be any problem with Kagome?"

"No, not at all!" Manning assured. "She will be well taken care of."

"That's good to know," Shippo stated as he let his eyes roam over the room. He didn't trust many, because hearts were all the same regardless of species. It was all about baser instincts and letting the heart do wicked things. Still he sniffed the air and caught the scent of the blue one.

'Such naïveté,' Shippo thought. The scent was oddly pure and he couldn't feel any darkness coming from the being.

"Would you mind if I pick out an escort for Kagome?" Shippo questioned, bright eyes turning to Manning. "I would like it if she were accompanied while here."

"I can call some of my most trusted here…"

"I believe I've found one from this group," Shippo interrupted.

"Anyone you want," Manning offered.

It wasn't like they had been that busy and he doubted anyone would mind watching the beautiful and quiet woman. Shippo glanced at Kagome and she gave a nod of understanding. The man grinned as his eyes narrowed and he pointed toward the one closest to the front.

"Here fishy, fishy," Shippo called out.

Even thought she didn't react, her cheeks tinted pink as she realized that Shippo was purposely taunting the male. She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose as the blue one pointed to himself with a startled sound. The crimson one next the blue one stiffened and his eyes narrowed upon Shippo. Manning looked a bit startled.

Kagome studied the blue one, currently dubbed fishy. She wasn't surprised to discover that he was wearing a wet suit. His appearance more than hinted at an aquatic nature. Kagome couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the startled look in his luminous eyes. He even took a step back as she Shippo quickly crossed the distance, a blur of auburn and he was standing in front of the aquatic male.

"What's your name?" Shippo firmly asked as he sized the male up.

"Listen buddy," Hellboy began.

Shippo rolled his eyes and calmly glared at Hellboy as he stated, "I was going to listen to his name until you rudely interrupted."

The growl that Hellboy gave was too prominent and they all realized that something bad was about to happen. Abe not wanting to start a fight decided upon his actions. He had been called worse and the tone of the boy hinted more at a playful nature than a rude.

"Abraham Sapien."

Shippo brightly smirked as waived a hand toward Kagome and asked, "Would you mind watching over her?"

He had wanted to study the Makai. Now that he knew that it—she was even more amazing. Secrets could be spoken instead of diligent studying. There was so much they could go over and the possibilities were amazing. Hellboy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to take any crap," he grumbled, making sure Shippo could hear.

"I would love to watch over…" Abe trailed off, unsure of how to address her.

"Kagome," Kagome simply said.

"Kagome," Abe softly repeated as his eyes met her calm gaze.

Shippo snapped his fingers as once more looked over the male. He was sure that the smoky smelling woman would be a good pick, but the strong scent of peanuts told him that she hung around the crimson one too much. It wasn't that he minded the crimson one, but he wanted Kagome around someone that would calm her and not irritate her constantly.

"Just a few questions," Shippo sighed as Abe nodded.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever desired to consume human flesh?" Shippo seriously questioned.

"What type of freaks do you hang around with?" Hellboy snapped, clearly annoyed on his friend's behalf.

'How ironic,' Shippo thought as he looked at the trio as a whole.

"No," Abe responded.

"Have you ever had the desire to kidnap women?"

"No."

"Have you ever romantically…"

"That's enough Shippo."

Kagome's calm voice broke through the question as she moved forward. She calmly grabbed Shippo by the forearm and let her Miko ki surface. He yelped as he was shocked in warning and pulled away from Kagome. His eyes slightly watered as he pouted. Kagome turned to Abe and gave him a slight bow.

"I appreciate your offer to escort me, but you need not take insults," Kagome firmly said. She then turned to Manning and stated, "I apologize for my son's insult to your agents."

'Son?'

That was the only word going through their minds as they stared at the male and then the female. She didn't appear to be old enough to have a son. They didn't even look alike.

"Were you offended?" Manning asked Abe who simply muttered a soft no.

"I still apologize," Kagome assured as she turned her glare to Shippo.

"Mom," Shippo whined as he crossed his arms, "It's hard enough leaving you…but I want to know that you're safe."

Kagome reached up and cradled Shippo's cheek as she softly assured him, "I have survived this long and am not helpless."

"But…"

"It's no reason to be rude," Kagome firmly muttered.

"Yes mother," Shippo finely submitted with a sigh.

"I believe it is time that you go," Kagome calmly advised while she pulled her hand back, "I believe Lord Sesshoumaru will need you more than me."

Shippo gave a low bow to Kagome before he rose back to his full height. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he stepped back. His eyes swept over the group before he smirked and went to speak again.

"Not a word Shippo," Kagome warned.

"Very well," Shippo sighed as he stepped into the elevator.

Kagome calmly watched as her adopted son left. The spark in his emerald eyes was enough to make her cautious. She turned around and allowed her gaze to settle on the Director of the organization.

"I apologize once more," Kagome softly stated.

Manning assured her that it was quite alright and that Hellboy had said much worse. Kagome merely blinked and they knew that she would no longer argue over the subject. Her eyes searched them for a few moments and everyone in the room had the sensation that she was seeing more than their physical forms. She lifted her hands in front of chest; her right hand forming a fist and gently meeting the palm of her left hand as she deeply bowed. It was a much more submissive bow than what she had given when she first arrived.

"There's no need for that," Manning assured her.

Her gaze was sharp as she evenly stated, "I am not above showing humility."

"So," Hellboy yawned, "can we head back to bed?"

The woman with mahogany hair elbowed the red demon harshly before blowing a frizzy bang from her face. She turned her gaze to Kagome and stepped forward. Awkwardly, she gave a bow and shrugged her shoulders when she was sure that she didn't know what she was doing.

"I'm Liz," she calmly introduced.

To her surprise, Kagome held a hand out and smirked at the woman's surprised look. Liz took the woman's hand and her eyes instantly brightened. Whatever this woman was; the energy that rolled beneath her skin was warm and calm. It instantly calmed the aggressive flames within her. Kagome offered the woman a soft smile with a nod as if to say she understood what she was going through.

"Amazing," Liz mumbled.

"Your own gift is amazing as well," Kagome agreed with a soft look.

"Alright, I'm out of here!"

Kagome lifted her sapphire gaze to the escaping red demon. She couldn't help but chuckle at his crooked tail as he left the room. His feet were dragging and she instantly felt more amusement over pity. It seemed like this Hellboy wasn't an early riser much like some people she had known.

"Rude much, H.B?" Liz snapped.

Hellboy waved her off with a wave of his hand as he just kept going. Manning huffed as he crossed his arms. It was early and no one wanted to be up, but it was no reason to be rude. Manning couldn't decide if he wanted to go after Hellboy or should simply let it go. His gaze switched to Kagome and he knew that Hellboy could be dealt with later. There were certain accommodations to be met at the moment if he didn't want to be considered rude.

"Would you like to rest for the moment Ms. Higurashi or would you prefer a tour?"

It seemed that Abe had decided to be the only calm one beside Liz. It was nice to see his Agents acting more friendly. Their constant solitude from society was not healthy and he wished he could let them go more public besides just going out to simply kill rogue monsters.

"If you are not tired I would like a tour," Kagome replied with a calm smile.

Manning was grateful that Abe never seemed to sleep. This gave him a chance to locate her a place to stay and not just a unit for containment.

"I will help get a room for you together," Liz happily announced as she winked at Manning.

It wouldn't be horrible having another female around. Abe was understanding, but Hellboy's manly ways were enough to consume the base. If Kagome's soft nature was anything to go by than Liz was confident that it would be nice to have her around. The woman gave her a soft smile of appreciation and Liz knew that this wouldn't be a bad experience.

Manning clapped his hands together and declared, "When we get your room together I'll be sure to contact Abe and make you alert."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured as the room was vacated.

* * *

Her gaze was directed toward Abe as she moved forward. His personality was so subdued, something that she hadn't experience since meeting Jinenji all those centuries ago. The half demon had passed away, but his kind and shy nature had never vanished from her memory. If only she hadn't been so caught up in her own misery, she would've attended his funeral. Kagome reached out and gently took Abe's elbow. She felt his muscles tense under her touch, but then he relaxed when he realized that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Abe was anxious at first, she could tell by the way his free hand nervously flittered about as he explained what they did at the BPRD and explained the various levels. Kagome honestly wasn't listening, because that blue hand just kept jerking about as he softly rambled, his tongue tripping over words.

"Abraham," Kagome firmly said causing him to choke on his words.

They hadn't even made it out of the first level and he was by the medical bay that Hellboy had destroyed only a few months ago. His unsure expression caused her to reign in her temper. She wasn't dealing with a rambling Kouga, but someone that was shyer. He tilted his head to the side as he leaned back a bit to observe her as she withdrew her hand. Abe seemed startled at the loss of contact, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kagome calmly questioned, deciding that being direct was enough.

There went his hands again. His fingers nervously twitched as he tried to think of a reply. His hands calmly flexed and Kagome decided she had enough. Her movement was quicker than he was used to. Humans were ordinarily slow compared the things he dealt with so when her hands blurred and were instantly upon his, stilling his movements; he froze. Her petite hands were resting against his so calmly that he couldn't help but push against her palms. The fast reflexes she had displayed clearly spoke of danger, but she couldn't be dangerous to him if she was seeking protection. This brought about a new revelation.

'What is powerful enough to harm a being of fabled power that can subdue an entire culture?'

"I am nervous," Abe calmly began, trying to keep his tone even, "because I have never been around a being like you."

He didn't know what to expect but the soft beginnings of a smile wasn't it. Her eyes brightened considerably before she removed her hands and lost them in the sleeves of her kimono. Kagome took a step forward and kept her gaze ahead as she thought of what to say to him.

"I assure you that the new toy feel will wear off quickly."

Abe wondered if he had offended her, but her soft chuckle was enough to assure that he hadn't offended her. If he was bettering at reading people, he would dare to say that she was joking.

Abe wasn't so sure she was correct.

* * *

…III…  
…1 Week Later…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was calmly sitting in the middle of the training room. Her legs were crossed, eyes closed, and hands resting upon her knees. She had been sitting like this for the past two hours. She had claimed that she needed to balance herself or else she would get lazy. The soft rise and fall of her chest was the only sign that she was still alive. He wondered if she fell asleep in her meditation. All he could do was sit back and watch her, because he couldn't even do what she currently doing. His mind preferred to race as he constantly went over things he had read or learnt.

Like, he was still wondering what type of damage she could've received that would demand their protection. It bothered him since she displayed nothing physically wrong. Abe blinked and when he reopened his eyes he found that Kagome Higurashi was staring back at him.

"You are restless Abraham," Kagome softly said, as if she was trying not to disturb her peace.

"I'm fine," Abe assured her.

She closed her eyes once more and he thought that was the end of their conversation. The woman wasn't one for words. Merely, she preferred to keep out of sight by remaining in the room that Manning granted her or coming to the library where his tank rested.

"You are very polite," Kagome's voice mused.

Abe didn't say anything, but smiled at her comment. He liked to pride himself on his sophistication.

"It could be the death of you."

His thoughts paused at those words. It couldn't be a threat because there was nothing threatening about her. She was still calmly sitting around doing nothing much.

"There are times," Kagome calmly began, "that the need for information outweighs civility."

"You seem to pose no threat," Abe easily responded.

Kagome actually choked on laughter as she curled over losing her meditative pose. She opened her eyes and stared him before she exhaled and calmed herself.

"You are very naïve then Abraham," Kagome calmly sighed.

"What questions should I be asking?" Abe questioned. Surely, Manning wouldn't allow a dangerous being within here. Manning was as paranoid as they come.

"Don't you wonder why an entire species fears me?" Kagome gently mused as she kept her aura calm.

Yes, he did wonder. He would be lying if he said he didn't wonder. Something seemed to change in the air despite Kagome's calm demeanor. There was a shine upon her skin, almost as if she were sweating, but it was slight shine was turning pink. The iridescent glow was leaking from her skin and filling the room with warmth he had never experienced before. Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers against her glow. His skin hissed at the contact and he winced as he pulled his hand back, the tips burnt.

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her hand and gazed at the energy. She blinked her eyes lazily as she exhaled. He watched pink sink back into her skin but remained at her hands. Her hands grasped the burn fingers and he felt the nerves in his finger relish in the cool delight. The glow faded from her hands and she withdrew. Abe was staying at hands that were no longer burnt.

'How is it possible?' Abe wondered.

She had just injured and healed all in one go. People or creatures with powers normally couldn't heal or injure with their powers. It was normally one or the other, not both. He stared at the flesh as if it was the strangest thing around.

"There are four Youkai Lords," Kagome calmly explained as she glanced at her hands and brought forth the energy. "At the end of the Sengoku Era Lord Sesshoumaru realized that humans and youkai would always war. With the growth of the humans, he saw nothing worthwhile of the future unless the Youkai Lords acted. The Northern Neko Youkai wanted to do nothing, The Eastern Wolf Tribes wanted peace, the Southern Weasel Lord wanted to exterminate the humans."

"It is not the first time that creatures have sought genocide," Abe mused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands wasn't known for his love of humans, but realized that youkai could blend in with the humans and live, almost peacefully."

That was the Lord that requested the BPRD's help. Abe recognized the name from when Manning had briefed them all.

"The Lords were not cooperating," Kagome simply stated. The energy leaking from her hands grew bright, burning almost white. "He demanded my help."

_'If they will not respect you, then they shall fear you.'_

Sesshoumaru's words rang clearly in her mind. The Youkai Lords hadn't heeded his words of peace nor had they listened to her. It wasn't till she had purified the Southern Lord to his grave slowly that they had listened. Kouga had never been opposed to blending in, but the Southern and Northern Kingdoms still had doubts. She trusted Sesshoumaru; the Taiyoukai was never one to be corrupted by emotion and power which is why she sided with him.

"With my threat to the Youkai Lords and Sesshoumaru's vow to protect me from their wrath they couldn't oppose either of us. They knew that my allegiance rested with Sesshoumaru."

"They fear your power that much?" Abe questioned, truly a bit miffed.

Kagome dryly smirked as she stated, "Only a select youkai can resist my power. They will either adhere to Sesshoumaru or I will destroy them."

* * *

…IV…

* * *

Abe was truly confused.

Kagome had been at the BPRD for the past two months. Her presence was easily welcomed with the Medical rooms. He had watched as hands that could easily destroy rested upon agent's skin and healed wounds that should have killed them. She had even taken to simply soothing headaches. Her calloused fingers ran along the scalp with energy that eased tension.

There was so much life in her eyes when she spoke to the agents. She would smile and shyly avert her eyes, but she was honestly friendly to all. Of course, he couldn't help but notice an area in her eyes that seemed to lacking. It wasn't very noticeable, but he had seen that emptiness in eyes before.

'Haunted,' Abe placed as she watched her lift her hand from mending a torn muscle.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome gave a nod of acceptance as she watched the agent stiffly walk off. Her eyes turned to him and saw something else within that dark sapphire gaze. There was relief in her eyes. It spoke volumes to him and caused something in his chest to ache.

She was viewed as a weapon.

She was relieved to be soothing instead of threatening, relieved that she could heal instead of harm, relieved that she was protecting life instead of destroying.

"Would you like to go get some tea?" Abe calmly questioned her.

Her eyes widened in shock, before they softened and she truly smiled.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

…V…

* * *

"Do you feel trapped?"

Kagome's eyes glanced at Abraham in confusion. She had been within the BPRD for the last six months. He still didn't know what type of injury she had suffered, but knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her back as of yet. She could admit that she missed Shippo's presence, even Sesshoumaru, but she truly understood his worry.

"Should I feel trapped?" Kagome questioned back with a small smile.

Abraham glanced around the cafeteria they were in. Agents quickly glanced away from them. Ever since they had begun to come here, the agents had taken to watching them. He honestly felt trapped at times with the way they stared at them. Kagome reached out and gently rested a hand upon his.

"We are all bound to something," Kagome simply said. "I don't think it's that bad as long as you can choose what you're bound to."

"It's still being trapped," Abe muttered.

Kagome merely shrugged and offered him a slice of her apple which he happily took. He had discovered that she enjoyed eating apples and pomegranates. It was amusing to watch her eat. She always sliced her apple into pieces before she dipped them in peanut butter.

"So you still haven't asked me why I'm here," Kagome suddenly said causing him to choke on the apple.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she stood up. She wasn't going to lose her only true companion here to an apple slice. Kagome reached out to him and paused, her eyes glazing over in a way that caused everything about her to freeze. Abe ceased his choking as he stared up at her in confusion.

The building shook and she reacted. Kagome jumped upon the table and began lunging table to table with a grace he had never witnessed before. Abe gave chase as red lights flashed alerting everyone within the compound that something was wrong. She was running up the stairs to the level with the elevator, the main entrance. Abe watched as she reached under her kimono and pulled free two small sickles. The elevator came racing down, unrestrained as it slammed into the floor and kicked up ceramic and tile. Abe covered his eyes with an arm as he turned away from the debris.

"Kagome!" Abe called out as the debris settled and smoke remained. He could make out the red flashing of lights.

His eyes widened as a black blur tainted with silver came at him. He moved back and Kagome appeared before him. She had lost the outfit she usually wore. Her heavy kimono lost to a white simple short yukata. She brought up her swords and the heavy clang of metal echoed in the room. Abe couldn't believe what he was staring at.

The humanoid weasel was a mixture of brown and beige fur with crimson eyes. It was short, but somehow managed to float in the air as if it were standing upon solid ground. The sickles it wielded in each hand were straining to meet with Kagome.

"Foolish Miko!"

Kagome pushed back, but he could see her arms quivering at the strain. She flared her energy. It rippled along her skin and channeled through her weapons. He only had a moment to watch the giant weasel's eyes widen in fear before it burst into ash. Kagome staggered back and turned to face Abe.

"These things are fast but killed be killed with normal weapons," Kagome rapidly spoke. "Tell Manning that I sense at least twenty more."

He stood there starring at her in shock before she growled and pushed him. Abe reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Abe firmly stated.

She froze before she remembered the situation and pulled her wrist free.

"Go!" Kagome hissed at him. It was at that moment that he saw not a woman, but a warrior. He saw the reason youkai feared her as she quickly turned on her heel and removed a weasel's head from its body. The blood coated her body.

Abe turned and ran. He knew that Manning would be on alert, but he still needed a weapon.

* * *

…VI…

* * *

Abe should have never left her. The youkai had been focused upon her and nothing else. The agents were safe as long as they avoided her. It was horrifying the sight he had come to witness once he alerted Hellboy and Liz.

Kagome was surrounded by twenty moving blurs. She was quickly moving and blocking attacks, yet crimson slashes appeared on her skin. It was shocking to admit, but Hellboy had rushed in, taking out a few of the attackers along with Liz. He had aimed and shot at those he could see. He didn't have Liz's accuracy or Hellboy's luck at randomly shooting and killing. Kagome twisted as the youkai ignored the newcomers and continued to aim for her. A nasty slash across her stomach caused her to fall to her knees, her weapons hitting the ground with a clang, but not before her torn outfit fell from her stomach and revealed a scar tissue burnt in symbols he didn't understand.

Abe rapidly fired as he ran toward the fallen woman. He dodged the attacks until he threw himself atop Kagome and covered her injured form. He curled her petite body under his and took shots at the attacking beasts. He heard her groan and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Get out!" Liz shouted.

Abe turned his gaze to the woman and saw what was about to happen. The flames were dancing along her flesh threateningly. He tried to get to his knees, knowing that he had to get Kagome out of here. A slash across his bare back caused him to gasp and fall. Kagome's eyes fluttered fully open. The heat in the room was rising to degree that caused sweat to form. Kagome gripped his arms and he heard something pop.

Kagome gasped as she pulled herself up and pushed her lips against his. Abe's eyes went wide at the action as the flames consumed the room. He watched as the fire wrapped around the entire room. The youkai screamed as the flames consumed them. Abe tensed in the kiss as he watched the heat wrap around them.

It took a moment for him to realize that they weren't burning in agony. Their skin wasn't being melted off. Instead, it felt like he was in water. There was a soothing layer of something covering his skin. As he held Kagome in his arms, their lips connected, he realized that he could see a blue energy leaking from his skin much like her pink energy. It mingled with their kiss forming a soft violet glow around them.

She was somehow protecting them. He could feel everything about her and he believed he was touching her soul. It was overwhelming, but not consuming. It gently coaxed and assured him that everything was alright. He shut his eyes as he relaxed and he felt relief wash over them. He didn't realize when the flames died down, but he suddenly felt drained as he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. Kagome's lips had gone soft under his own and he opened his eyes. He saw her pale face before darkness took him.

* * *

…VII…

* * *

"That was one hell of a show."

Abe suddenly came to. His vision was blurred, but he focused on the red blur that proved to be Hellboy. The red demon was smirking down at him. Abe pushed himself up and gripped his head expecting dizziness or a headache. When no pain assaulted him, he was surprised.

"Sparky over there gave you one hell of a kiss," Hellboy smugly stated.

Abe was grateful he couldn't blush. The last thing he remembered was the kiss that had clearly protected them from Liz's power. He lifted his gaze up to Hellboy before following his friends golden gaze. Kagome's chest was and waist was bandaged for privacy sake. The wounds upon her body having been treated and covered as well.

"She hasn't healed herself," Abe mumbled.

Hellboy snorted as he moved around the room to stand by her side. A normal ruby colored finger pointed at the scar tissue symbol upon her stomach. It looked like someone had taken the time to burn a symbol into her stomach.

"Manning's just about crapped himself over this," Hellboy said with a chuckle.

Abe reached out and gently checked her pulse. The soft and steady rhythm assured him that she was safe. He exhaled in relief before he lifted his gaze to the monitors that constantly monitored her vitals. Everything looked to be in order.

"You best step away from this Sesshoumaru's Charge."

Abe withdrew his hands as if he had been caught doing something wrong and turned around. He supposed this was why Manning was having a heart attack. The man was standing behind Sesshoumaru looking deathly pale and yet giving the impression as if he had sucked on lemons all day.

Lord Sesshoumaru could rival Hellboy in height. His figure was tall, slender, and imposing. His ivory hair was pulled into a low tail. The twin magenta slashes upon his face accented the cold golden eyes and the Prussian crescent upon his forehead brought his slender features full circle. This youkai unlike Shippo was dressed in a black business suite with a white undershirt and a crimson tie which spoke of no casualties.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Abe greeted as he bowed.

Hellboy snorted but gave a nod. Abe swore he saw the youkai lord's lip twitch in amusement, before his golden eyes focused upon Kagome. He crossed the distance with ease, his eyes roaming the woman's body. Like most of them, his eyes focused upon the scar tissue at her stomach.

"There was no notice of the attack," Manning nervously muttered. "Security had been killed and they moved too fast."

"I am well aware," Sesshoumaru stated as his eyes narrowed. "We didn't believe they would find her here."

Abe's fingers twitched as he bit his lower lip in thought. Deciding to speak he cleared his throat and froze when the golden eyes landed upon him.

"Youkai fear Kagome, so what reason does she have to hide from them?" Abe questioned.

Sesshoumaru reached out and rested a hand upon her scar. The mark was a bit wider than his palm.

"Kagome has been cursed," Sesshoumaru simply stated. "Her true power has been sealed."

Abe was surprised. He had witnessed some of her powers and if those were just the tip of the iceberg then he was terrified of what she could truly do. This brought back the question of what had enough power to harm her in such a way.

"Sealed?" Hellboy muttered. "What the hell could take her on?"

"What sealed his power is dead," Sesshoumaru stated, "she killed the being."

"Yet she's still vulnerable," Manning mused.

"Which is why she must be moved again," Sesshoumaru declared as he lifted his hand and crossed his arms.

That wasn't what he wanted. She had been attacked once, but they could insure that it wouldn't happen again. Now that they knew for sure what was attacking her, they could take precautions. Abe also knew about the curse now and would be able to search for a cure.

"I am extremely regretful of the situation," Manning stated.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "These situations happen with Kagome."

"Excuse me," Abe began, gathering his nerves. "If you allow Kagome to stay we can take precautions and I can research ways to remove the curse."

Sesshoumaru remained silent as he regarded the blue one. It was true that no one was close to breaking this curse and that the attacks were happening more frequently. Her attackers would never guess that she was being kept in the same place. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms; he could always station guards at this property as well.

"It can't…be broken."

Kagome's weary voice caused them to look down at her. Her sapphire eyes were dull as she kept both hands upon the curse mark. She turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and smirked up at him. He merely lifted a brow at her.

"Abe is our best specialist in occultism," Manning pointed out.

"And we got Dr. Gas working with us," Hellboy grumbled, still not pleased with Dr. Kraus.

'Damn German goo,' Hellboy bitterly thought.

Kagome reached out and took Sesshoumaru's clawed hand in her. He couldn't help but notice how weak her grip was. He curled his hand around her.

"Let me stay," Kagome murmured.

Sesshoumaru knew that this request was as close to pleading as she got. She had never asked for much, but it was obvious she was enjoying her stay here. He gave a nod and released her grip when she brightly smiled at him. The woman had been alive far too long and had taken little for herself. His eyes shifted to the humanoid fish and he glared at the being.

"You will break this curse," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I will," Abe firmly stated.

He supposed Kagome had entertained worse company. This humanoid fish was much better than Kouga or his half brother.

* * *

…VIII…

* * *

Kagome was back on her feet two weeks later. BPRD had taken to setting up supernatural traps in case of another trap. Dr. Kraus had a field with doing this. It the spirit's great pleasure to see how youkai would react to his traps. There was also the fact of her curse. Dr. Kraus had identified that the curse was indeed a curse, woven not by spell, but by emotion; it was now a matter of matching it to something to discover how to break it.

"Aren't you worried?" Abe questioned.

Kagome was leaning against the wall of his tank with a book in hand. Her sapphire eyes were much darker than the water behind her as she gazed at him. He averted his gaze and was grateful he couldn't blush. The memory of her lips upon his couldn't easily be forgotten.

'She was only saving me,' Abe reminded himself.

"Abraham?" Kagome called out.

She was inches from him and he jumped backwards as he was brought back from his thoughts. Kagome gripped his hand trying to make sure he didn't fall over. Abe realized that she was confused at his distance and he wondered about the kiss again. He sighed as he offered her a small smile.

"Please, call me Abe," Abe offered.

Kagome gave a small nod as she brought her mind back to the original question. Was she worried about the curse? She was worried not for herself, but for the fact that it had been centuries and there were youkai that still didn't agree to be peaceful. She needed her full powers released if she planned to continue opposing those youkai that refused to remain peaceful.

"I am only worried that I won't fulfill my purpose," Kagome admitted as she released his hand.

"Surely this has to be threatening to your life in some way," Abe argued.

She licked her lips and Abe witnessed the guilt that leaked through her eyes. The guilt caused her eyes to darken as she shut the book and turned to stare at the water inside his tank.

"My powers are suppressed with the curse," Kagome stated. She reached out and placed a hand upon the glass of his tank. "What happens to your tank if you constantly fill it without draining it?"

Abe easily answered, "It overflows."

Kagome leaned forward and stated, "Every time I use my Miko ki, the curse suppresses, and the energy eats away at my body."

Abe was shocked. He knew that the curse was restraining her powers, which made her vulnerable to youkai attack. The repercussions of the curse never fully registered within his mind. He moved forward and placed his hand over her own and pressed it fully against the glass. His chest was a mere inch away from her back. He wanted to lean forward and press his face into her hair and inhale her. The thought of her dying didn't sit well with him. He had felt something when their lips met and he wanted to know what these feelings were.

He enjoyed her presence; he enjoyed everything about her. His fascination of her went beyond her being a legendary tool that could subdue youkai. The calm and shy personality he had learnt was a mask for the intelligent, fiery soul that liked to argue about literature and when she was done healing in the medical room.

"I was cursed by another like me," Kagome suddenly admitted as her eyes softly fell.

He didn't know what to say. The questions were stuck in his throat as he wondered why someone like Kagome would do this to her. Why would something with her power work with youkai that wanted humans dead.

"She was my apprentice," Kagome softly admitted. "I thought that she could overcome her hate of youkai with time, but she couldn't. It was a murder attempt on me that was meant to spark war, because the Western lands would be weakened. When she realized I wouldn't die, she cursed me before I took her life."

Kagome lifted her gaze and stared at Abe from over her shoulder. The back of her head rested just under his shoulders.

"I couldn't die, not until the conflict with the Southern territory was resolved," Kagome softly admitted.

Abe's free arm snaked under her arm and held her. He crossed over her chest and held her shoulder as he pushed her to his chest. She had shut her eyes, but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't cry.

"It wasn't your fault," Abe assured her, not knowing what else to do.

Something told him that she didn't release blame easily.

* * *

…IX…

* * *

"Prepare meet your end, shrimp!"

Abe cringed as it metal grinded against metal. He had been searching for Kagome this morning. Dr. Kraus had wanted to a run a few more tests, since nothing had been discovered as of yet. Today marked it a full year of her being here. He heard a clang and decided that he should peek in the training room. He paused at the door and didn't think it possible, but he looked inside.

A blur of white and peach lunged across a falling red mass.

Kagome twisted as she slammed her feet into Hellboy's chest and pushed the tip of her sword into his throat. He was seeing the other Kagome again, her eyes were dull as she stared down at Hellboy, daring him to try something and escape. The red demon cursed and Kagome returned to normal as she pulled back her short swords and smirked.

"Getting my ass beat by a girl," Hellboy grumbled as he ignored her hand and got to his feet. "A midget no less."

Kagome scowled at his words and glared at him till he reached Abe's side and punched the man in the shoulder. Hellboy waived a thick thumb in Kagome's direction and stated, "You should fight her."

"I'm working to heal her, not damager her further," Abe calmly replied.

Hellboy snorted, "Pansy."

"Don't tease Abe," Kagome scolded Hellboy as she wiped her sweat off on her outer jacket and dropped it to the floor. "I don't want to hurt him anyways."

Hellboy snickered at the comment and clapped Abe on the back. The man looked shocked at Kagome's easily said words. Surely, she didn't view him as weak. He watched her back as she stretched out a few kinks and he found himself glaring at her. He was many things, but he wasn't weak by any chance. Abe stepped forward and he heard Hellboy let out a low whistle.

"I challenge you," Abe firmly stated.

Hellboy chuckled at his words and watched as Kagome glanced at Abe for a moment before turning her gaze back to her weapon.

"Don't joke," Kagome easily chuckled.

She sheathed her weapon and placed it down upon the table. In a moment, Abe was upon her, she heard his footsteps as he rushed at her and she turned and bent backwards to avoid his hit. She landed in a back bend; flipped and kicked her feet upwards in an attempt to knock him in the chin. Kagome quickly got back to her feet, but couldn't avoid the hit to her chest as his palms slammed into her. She stumbled backwards and regained footing as she rounded and swung her foot out. He bent further backwards then she ever could without using his hands to balance. Her eyes widened as he twisted and his foot was aimed at her head. She used her forearm to block the attack and she laughed as she moved backwards.

"I didn't know you got offended so easily," Kagome mused as she blocked a jab from his elbow.

A smile ignited on her features as she continued to block his hits. She didn't know if Hellboy was in the room, but she was enjoying this. This was the first in her life that she had to be on the defensive and she was loving it.

Muscle flexed as he shifted and aimed another hit for her head. She jerked back as she watched the muscle upon his chest ripple as he brought his other arm to up block her strike. Flesh met against flesh and she flushed at the contact as she twisted away from him. His arm wrapped around her waist and she squeaked as she was thrown to floor. Using her heels, she cushioned her fall and bounced back up as she swept her foot out and kicked him in the knees.

Sweat beaded upon her brow as she rolled away from his falling form. She laughed once more as he reached out and gripped the back of her white yukata and pulled her back. The sound of material ripping had her eyes going wide. Kagome got to her feet and felt the chilled air upon her back. Her eyes narrowed at Abe when he got back to his feet. She charged him and he had only a moment to watch as she took to the air and a slipper covered foot was aimed for his temple.

He grabbed the foot and her other one followed through. Abe felt the front of her as it slid down his back and her arms wrapped around his legs. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she pushed him forward, slamming him face first to the floor.

"Yield," Kagome suggested more than asked.

"I think someone has a temper!" Hellboy called out as Abe struggled in her grip.

Kagome laughed once more as he broke free. She rolled away from him, but before she could react he pinned her to the floor. Her wrists were trapped in a single hand and her legs trapped under his. Kagome deeply inhaled and exhaled as she found herself relaxing his grip. He leaned down close to her and she felt his breathe ghost across her face.

Her face was flushed from exertion and her heart wildly beat in her chest. He paused as he stared down at her and his free hand came up and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and stared up at him from hazy eyes. Abe leaned forward and he watched her eyes slowly close as she licked her lips.

The sound of Hellboy slamming the door shut caused Abe to jump away from her. She watched in confusion as he ran a hand over his face and quickly raced out of the room. Kagome smirked at his retreating form, before biting her lower lip in thought.

* * *

…X…

* * *

Dr. something Kraus, Kagome didn't bother with a first name, because at the moment it was unimportant. She had been subjected to various prodding of this ectoplasmic goo man for the past two hours. Never mind the fact; it had been three days since she had seen Abe. She was starting to believe that the man was hiding in the shadows of his tank.

"Kagome!"

Sapphire eyes blinked as she sheepishly smiled at the mist in the suit. It appeared that she was spacing again and the good Doctor—German Weirdo in Hellboy's terms—didn't like that very much. He lifted a thick rubber finger and pushed her back down on the table as he lifted her shirt.

"Amazing," Dr. Kraus muttered as he stared at the design.

"So you've said," Kagome grumbled.

Dr. Kraus made the sound of a clicking tongue before stating, "No one likes a smart aleck."

It wasn't like any progress had been made on the curse seal. All Dr. Kraus had figured it was that it was a curse that was meant to be broken by death, her own death that is. It also didn't appear to assimilate other forms of magic to strengthen itself.

Kagome instantly thought of the Borg and chuckled at her thoughts earning a psychic glare from the goo mist doctor. If Dr. Kraus had looks; and if looks could kill, well she was sure that she would already be dead.

"So Doctor," Kagome hummed, "can I use the power of love to break this thing?"

Kagome sensed him giving her a look and figured that the answer was a resounding no. It was worth a try; after all, love seemed to work in the fairytales. His synthetic fingers paused on the mark and she wished he had a face. She could never tell if he was sleeping, thinking, or glaring her to death. Kagome was sure he glared at her more often than not.

"Love," Dr. Kraus muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled, "It was a joke."

"A joke that may lead to a conclusion," Dr. Kraus happily stated. Kagome arched a brow in confusion and the doctor explained, "Your curse was not created from magic, but from emotion…an emotional branding of the sorts."

"I could've told you that she was pretty pissed and wanted me dead very badly," Kagome sighed and earned a pinch from the doctor.

"You my dear are slightly possessed," Dr. Kraus pronounced, clearly pleased with himself.

"Excuse me?" Kagome grumbled.

"You're excused," Kraus replied.

Kagome blinked and went to open her mouth when the doctor shook a thick hand in front of her face. He pointed down to the marking upon her stomach and proceeded to match it up with her hand and showed her that in fact wasn't so much as a symbol but a handprint. It was a curse mark born of extreme emotional vengeance. Her apprentice had probably latched some of her soul onto herself in order to make this work in her dying moments.

'Sesshoumaru is going to have a field day with this,' Kagome idly thought.

"What type of exorcism do we need?" Kagome questioned.

If Dr. Kraus had a face she would imagine he would be grinning like fox as he replied, "You are a Miko; shouldn't you be acquainted with these types of things?"

* * *

…XI…

* * *

Despite her bleeding hand, punching Dr. Kraus in his glass face was very calming for her. She had even attempted to purify him, but it hadn't worked for he was the wrong type of spirit. Still, she was happy to watch him flee into the vents while cursing her in German. Kagome flexed her slightly bruised hand and grinned as she decided to seek out Abe.

'We have a score to settle,' Kagome thought.

She didn't know what to make of one Abraham Sapien, but she wasn't going to let him remain idle. If Kagome had to deal with another emotionally stunted male she would just roll over and die. The first males to show interest in her had been overbearing in their affections and the one man she loved had the emotional IQ of lobster. It had taken forever to him to finally come to terms with his feelings.

'Time is fleeting,' Kagome thought as she moved toward the study.

She paused outside the door and realized that she was hearing music. It was if he was having a sappy tear fest inside the study. Kagome pressed her ear to the door and realized that he was listening to love songs.

"You turning into a stalker?"

Kagome jumped and covered her heart as she turned to glare at the smirking red demon behind her. His golden eyes were bright in amusement as he watched her. She motioned for him to put his ear to the door and he did so doubtfully.

Hellboy seemed to wince at the sound he heard in through the door.

"He's listening to the Righteous Brothers?" Hellboy grumbled.

"Unchained Melody," Kagome confirmed with a sigh.

"So," Hellboy drawled.

"So what?" Kagome questioned back.

"Are you going to rush in there and do…stuff?" Hellboy trailed off with a couple of winks.

"Maybe I should offer to sing chorus with him?" Kagome smarted with a roll of her eyes.

Hellboy huffed and she shook her head. She had never been in a situation where a guy started listening to fluffy music because of her. Inuyasha had never been fluffy, Kouga was brash, and Hojo…well he was just Hojo. Kagome turned to leave when Hellboy gripped her shoulder.

"You just are going to walk away?" Hellboy seriously asked.

Kagome just nodded as asked, "You want to get a beer?"

"You're going to ignore him?"

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, "Look, I'm not the most romantically inclined…but I think I could use a drink."

"Are you even allowed to drink? Isn't there something about priestesses being pure or something?" Hellboy rambled with a scowl.

Kagome scowled at him and crossed her arms. She was sick of the stereotyping for Miko and Houshi. A smirk crossed her lips, if only they had known Miroku, he was the devil in disguise. Kagome chuckled and decided to not get that beer. She was going to go back to her room and sit there till Abe became mature and talked to her. With that thought in mind, she proudly walked away with a grin ignoring a shouting Hellboy behind her.

'I wonder if he's normal down there,' Kagome suddenly mused as her face went red.

A few agents stared at her weirdly as she darted down the halls and into her own room. Kagome slammed her door shut and leaned against it as she cradled her face in her hands. She didn't need to be thinking such things when she had never been with a man. Inuyasha had her had only kissed and there wasn't anything more after that because he had died. She pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered if she was channeling Miroku.

'He is partly human,' Kagome reminded herself.

She promptly threw herself face down into her bed with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

…XII…

* * *

'Stop being a pansy and go after her.'

Those were Hellboy's words of wisdom. After those words Hellboy had promptly made fun of him for his music tastes which he assured that Kagome now knew about. It was embarrassing, but he was going to confront her. He would explain that his actions were quite spontaneous and then he would ask her on a date.

Abe made his way down the halls hoping to catch Kagome in the lunch room. He really wanted to settle this and if from what he'd seen of Kagome, then she might not have a problem being with him. He pushed the door to the dining room open and did a scan of it He was more than surprised when Kagome held up a hand and waved at him, her lips splitting in a smile that suddenly made him feel…wary.

"You're outfit is different," Abe suddenly said as soon as he had approached her.

Kagome softly blushed as she ran her hands over her bare arms. The dress she was wearing had a collar of navy silk that wrapped around her neck in a halter top fashion with a small frog button at the slit of her open cleavage. She purposely smoothed her hands along her curves until she reached the end of the dress, just above her knees. Kagome reached out and took his hand and placed it at the curve of her hip where a golden koi fish curved.

"It's silk," Kagome innocently pointed out.

Abe didn't know whether to notice the material or the feel of her hip against his palm. He blinked and snatched his hand back as if he had been burned.

"It's a beautiful dress," Abe complimented.

"Deceivingly so," Kagome softly uttered. He tilted his head in confusion and Kagome lifted the hem of the short dress until it was almost indecent. She pointed out the black weapons holsters strapped at her thighs.

'Maybe a date will be more dangerous than imagined,' Abe thought as he kept his gaze on her thighs.

Kagome softly chuckled and said, "Don't worry Abe, there's nothing there you'll have to worry about."

Abe swore he heard the men around him either chuckle or hiss through their teeth. He blanched; was she flirting or turning him down? He hadn't even acted yet! Panic began to set in and Kagome reached out and rested a hand across his own as his fingers dug into the table.

'What should I do?' He panicked as she smirked at him.

He cleared his throat and figured he'd attempt to say something random, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in swimming." Abe paused, that hadn't been what he wanted to say, but he saw her eyes widen. "With me." He froze and figured that she probably felt trapped and he didn't want that. "That is…only if you want to."

Abe felt like he was going to die because she was chuckling at him. She gripped his hand tighter when he made to move away and she smiled brightly at him.

"Where at?" Kagome questioned.

"My tank…place…my tank place," Abe rambled.

Kagome got up and moved around the table, she placed a lingering kiss on the left stripe of his head and whispered against his skin, "See you tonight."

Abe remained in the lunch room as he sat there in shock. The agents eating paused to stare at him and wondered about the woman that had just left.

The only thought on all their minds was, 'She really couldn't be interested.'

* * *

…XIII

* * *

Liz had taken special care to braid Kagome's hair. The thick dark locks were smoothly weaved together, tight enough to help hold in the water. Liz had commented that Abe didn't allow anyone in his tank. The rarity of the situation spoke volumes to everyone that had heard. Everyone knew that the quiet and shy Abraham Sapien had practically asked the emotional and headstrong Kagome, the legendary Makai on a date.

'It's his home,' Kagome thought as she moved down the halls.

She adjusted the translucent green wrap at her hips and sighed. Abe had invited her swimming and thus she had chosen an outfit that would fit the occasion. She had chosen a soft green two piece swimsuit. Kagome ran her fingertips along the material over her stomach as she approached the door. Her fingers tapped against her stomach briefly before she made it to the door and stood outside it. Kagome raised her hand and before she could knock the door slid open.

The scent of apples greeted her nose along with the sight of Abe. He was wearing his usual black pants, but he seemed to be brighter. Kagome watched as he smiled at her and moved out of the way inviting her into the study. Flickering candles met her eyes and she knew that he had bought scented apple candles, her favorite.

"You look lovely," Abe complimented with a smile.

Kagome stood up on the tips of her toes and embraced him. He tensed under her touch and she felt his muscles flex under the tips of her fingers. She pressed closer until she was flat against the planes of his chest and could hear and feel as he sucked in a hiss of air. Kagome brightly smiled up at him as she pulled away, her arms crossing behind her back as she rocked on her feet. Shyly she looked him over and wasn't surprised at the sight of his black swim pants. Abe wasn't one to own many outfits and for that she was grateful. His coloring was much too beautiful to hide behind the formality of clothes.

She was about to open her mouth and compliment him back when his hand shot out. The palm of his hand covered the handprint left upon flesh. Kagome froze at the contact and resisted the flare of her Miko ki. Gently, he pressed his hand firmly against the area and stepped closer to her. She blinked as she kept her gaze upon his hand. Her mind wandered to the warmth of him as a he placed his other hand upon the small of her back.

'Such large hands,' Kagome thought.

"Such a vengeful act," Abe muttered.

Kagome swore she felt something twist within her gut and it wasn't due to emotions. The heat of rage flared within the mark, but Abe pulled her closer. Her Miko ki stung at the energy she could not pinpoint as the curse mark that caused her powers to react negatively burned her flesh. She reached down and pressed her smaller hands against him. Kagome relaxed when she felt the cool surface of the tank meet her skin and she let her eyes fall shut. Deeply, she inhaled her relief as she felt his fingers gently press into her. The hand on the small of her back moved to her hip and trailed along her body till he was gently cupping the side of her face. Kagome leaned into his touch not realizing how much she missed such simple human contact.

It wasn't like she was deprived of touch because Shippo constantly hugged her. Kouga even took to giving her friendly touches that others were afraid too. Sesshoumaru even communicated his care each time he gently flicked her nose or tapped her forehead. This was different than anything she received from family and she hadn't felt this type of touch since Inuyasha.

"Abe," Kagome whispered as she let her eyes slowly open.

She felt him tense, the pressure of his hand faded and she watched as doubt and fear flashed across his features. His hands were pulled away and held in front of him, fingers nervously twitching as if he had down something wrong. Kagome's eyes widened and she knew this night would end early if she didn't react quicker than whatever thoughts that were speeding through his mind.

"I'm…"

She pushed off the glass of the tank. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her toes pushing her forward. Kagome pressed her lips against his and swallowed his words. Her upper body was flush against him once more. His hands went to her hips to steady her as she remained locked at his lips. He relaxed under her lips and she blushed as she realized what she had just done. Softly, he moved his lips against her own and she felt her soul cry out in relief that he hadn't withdrawn from her or was offended.

Kagome sighed as he pulled away. She lowered back to her feet and felt her blush return full force. She tried to step back but found his hands hadn't released her hips nor had she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. She tilted her head to the side as she wondered if he was blushing as well. His eyes diverted from her gaze and she knew he was.

"Abe."

"Kagome."

Silence descended up them as they both spoke their names. They paused a few seconds and Kagome wondered if she should speak first.

"I did not mean to be so forward," Abe suddenly and softly said.

It was funny, Kagome silently mused, the things that you noticed in awkward moments. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Her lips were slightly more moist than before. She suddenly felt too bare, despite being in a swimsuit. Kagome also noticed that Abe was looking just as awkward, because the way his fingers were slightly twitching, plus his eyes were looking above her, not at her.

"I was the one that kissed you," Kagome pointed out despite her embarrassment. The only other kiss she had initiated was during a life or death situation with Inuyasha.

Abe softly mumbled before realizing that his words wouldn't be heard and said, "I meant that I have behaved boorishly, such as in the gym and now here."

Kagome softly giggled and watched as he looked confused as sighed, "You really are walking dictionary. Boorishly, Abe, If I didn't want you to touch me you wouldn't be able to get near me."

He opened his mouth to protest but Kagome loudly and purposefully stated, "I would simply skewer or bluntly fry you."

She was shocked when he reached out and took her hands. His thumbs brushed over the palms of her hands. He was also so hesitant to initiate contact and this much touch was a bit shocking. Kagome watched as he lifted his eyes to her.

"I wish to treat you like…"

Kagome pulled her hands away and crossed her arms, "I am sick of rigid rules and social statures dictated by my station. I don't want to be treated like an object or like the world's most dangerous weapon."

"I want to treat you like a lady," Abe finished as he tilted his head at her, a way to mock her. Kagome sucked her lips in looking like she had just sucked a lemon. "I want to properly court you."

Kagome pulled away from him and slammed back into the glass of the tank. The cold glass reminded her that this was truly happening. There was a male that wanted to treat her with respect that wasn't forcefully demanded. The tender look in his strange eyes caused her to look suddenly, she felt confused. The touch of his fingers brought her to the moment as she met his gaze once more.

"I wish to treat you as," Abe paused as he exhaled and firmed his resolved, "as one that is considered precious should be treated."

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips as she reached up and wiped her eyes. It had always been demanded and take. It didn't matter how brash or gentle, the males in her life had never really given her a choice. And here was one male, gently declaring his feelings and offering her a chance to escape.

"Abe, I'm," Kagome bit her tongue in bitterness. Life had never truly been kind to her. "Damaged."

She had feelings for him, emotions that were strong enough that she could pursue him. Kagome wasn't stupid, but she hadn't expected him to respond so wonderfully. His hand fully cupped her face and she noticed that there was a line between his eyebrow ridges.

"No matter how many pieces, you can always be reassembled," Abe softly assured her. He shut his eyes as he finished, "And whatever is incomplete, I could fill."

Those words and this moment would forever be locked in her mind.

* * *

It was the oddest sight, granted every day held odd sights in BPRD, but these days more than usual. Blue, Abe Sapien, softly whistled a tune that echoed in the halls as he cheerfully moved to the medical area. It had been this way for the past three months, ever since they had witnessed one Abe Sapien at lunch, reach out and take one Kagome's hand. Instead of violence or confusion, she had flipped her hand and weaved their fingers together.

It wasn't that they couldn't believe such a thing, but more along the lines of wondering when this strange couple would end. It wasn't that they didn't like Abe—they liked him more than Hellboy—but they worried for their fragile supernatural humanoid fish. He wasn't experienced with females or relationships of romantic nature. They didn't want to see his gentle nature crushed by the woman that was as odd as their resident's appearance.

It wasn't because Kagome was cruel or something wicked. The reason for her being at the BPRD was becoming obviously clear. She was a person of power, some considered her an item that kept the youkai under control. It was so clear and most agents felt regret for not seeing that there was something wrong with the woman.

The first incident had happened in the lunch room, where it seemed that Abe and Kagome spent most meals at; Kagome liking company that didn't fear her and Abe liking Kagome happy. She had happily been explaining the history of the onigiri she had made for Abe. Kagome had explained that onigiri had long since originated before her time. It was a quick meal that transitioned through the centuries up until the Edo period, where she was from.

"Such a simple treat," Abe mused as he held the rice ball in his hand. Its oval shape was the size of Kagome's hands.

"Despite their popularity dying down in Edo, I still made them to keep with me as I traveled," Kagome admitted as her eyes stared at the treat.

Abe raised the oval shape ball and bit into it. Everyone wondered what she put in the center of it when he instantly perked up. After a few moments of chewing Abe finally swallowed.

"Rotten egg," Abe muttered.

Every grimaced at the name of his favorite food.

"You can use any type of filling," Kagome admitted with a blush.

It was another perfect moment for the couple. Everyone smiled at their strange luck of romance as Kagome got up to go get more hot water for their teapot. Abe softly smiled at Kagome's thoughtfulness as he bit into the egg. It was the sound of ceramic breaking that turned all eyes to the direction that Kagome went. The teapot lay shattered at her feet and her hands gripped the beverage bar. Her long black hair covered her face as she hunched over. Abe was the first one up and rushing to her side. He didn't hesitate to reach out and turn her around. Her head lolled back with the movement, her body limp in his grip.

"Kagome!"

The frantic tone in his voice had agents taking action. Some moved to get Dr. Kraus and prepare the medical bay, others went to alert Liz and Hellboy, and Manning. The ones that stayed behind to help could only watch as her body reacted. A dark violet energy consumed her form causing Abe to pull away from the violent energy that singed his hands. Her figure seemed to regain strength as her spine straightened and her head snapped back eyes.

Sapphire eyes looked consumed by oil. There wasn't a trace of Kagome's beautiful eyes in the oil slick that her gaze had become. They tensed as she seemed to take in her surrounding with cold calculating movement.

Finally, her gaze turned to Abe and turned to him.

"You're one of those freaks that she protects." It wasn't her voice. The voice was as cold as her gaze. "Not a youkai, but still an abomination."

"Who…"

"I am the death of Kagome," the feminine voice chuckled, as the energy grew darker in its violet shade.

The black oil slick eyes narrowed and the energy pulsed outward causing the lights to flicker. Abe stood still not knowing what to do if he couldn't get close to her. He heard the sound of metal sliding against clothe and knew that some agents were pulling guns. The spirit in Kagome laughed at their actions. If this thing wanted Kagome to die than her getting shot to wouldn't matter. The spirit twitched her fingers and Abe heard the safety taken off the guns.

"You're her apprentice!" Abe shouted out.

He had to get the spirit to stop moving about; a Kagome with multiple holes wouldn't be good. Yet, those eyes staring at him wasn't sitting well with him. The corner of her lips quirked up in amusement, or maybe it was a sneer, he couldn't tell. She slowly placed both hands above the covered mark.

"I know she has spoken about me," she calmly mused. "I can sense everything she does."

This was a strange situation. Usually spirits that could taken possession would do so right away. They wouldn't mark their host, simply just enter and instant body.

"You're not as stupid as her oversized lap dog or snarky fox," the female mused with a grin. "I can see the questions dancing about you."

"Why wait so long to possess her?" Abe simply asked as he watched her tilt her head to the side.

"Long?" The female questioned. "Kagome has been graced with my rage for only a few years."

An apprentice that wasn't from Kagome's era! This wasn't something he was expecting. He had expected a traditional Miko from the past, not from this time.

"My family was from China," the spirit calmly spoke. "My father transferred to a corporation in Japan…Sesshoumaru's corporation. It was because of his association that a group of rogue youkai attacked my family in our home."

"A chick with survivor's guilt and a thirst for revenge?" Hellboy's drawl caused the spirit possessed Kagome to twitch.

"Her death will save lives," the spirit snapped as she turned her gaze to the right to glare at Hellboy.

"As far as I'm concerned," Hellboy remarked with narrowed golden eyes, "Kagome keeps the youkai under lock and key."

"Her position has saved many," Abe pointed out.

Kagome was what stood between war between youkai and youkai. Sesshoumaru promoted blending in and there were those that opposed. As far as Abe knew, Sesshoumaru would destroy those youkai against him in an attempt to establish order. A war of that scale would tear apart the world they knew.

"Foolsih!" The spirit snapped. "The youkai must war against each other!"

Hellboy even looked a bit stunned at the statement. Abe was frozen at the words wondering where the logic behind this was.

"They must be allowed to destroy each other!"

"The numbers of lives lost would be unfathomable," Abe muttered imagining casualties of both sides.

"A sacrifice for the greater good," the spirit firmly stated.

"Diz' hast gone on long enough," Dr. Kraus announced.

By the time Kagome turned to her left, the white ecto that consisted of Kraus was entering her body. They watched as her hands shot up to her throat tightening in an attempt to cease his entrance. She gagged on the mist. Hellboy rolled his eyes as the dark energy vanished in a flicker and sapphire eyes reappeared through the fading black oil. Dr. Kraus promptly slid out of her body as Abe rushed forward to catch her collapsing body.

"Shu," Kagome whispered as her eyes shut.

* * *

…XIII…

* * *

The random killings in a nearby oriental neighbor called for attention. It seemed that mostly males had been going missing after being seen with a female. All the people of the apartment reported hearing a stringed instrument being played in the late hours. Kagome volunteered to attend this mission since this sounded like youkai activity. Manning had questioned her decision leaving the incident calmly unspoken off, but implied.

Dr. Kraus, as Abe later found out, had advised that Shu—the apprentice—had not only cursed Kagome, but branded her with a vengeful soul. It was a terrible thought since they knew of no way to get rid of this thing.

"Should I be the bait?"

Hellboy's question brought Abe from his quiet thoughts. His eyes were fixed on his and Kagome's entwined hands. He heard a slap and knew that Liz had slapped the demon.

"What?" Hellboy groaned. "It goes for males."

It had been only two days and Kagome was walking about as if she were fine. Abe turned to look at her and noted that she did look fine. It didn't settle his mind in the matter of her health. Dr. Kraus had a theory on why Kagome's powers were harming her. It was because they were targeting the evil of spirit and since the spirit was within, they were eating away at her body.

"I can do it."

"No."

Kagome's firm negative brought Abe to look at her. She was looking at the Agent that was driving their truck. He believed the man's name was Matt, but most called him Bellamy. The man's green eyes widened at her firm tone.

"I will not knowingly send a man into the lair of a monster," Kagome firmly stated.

"That's their job," Hellboy bluntly pointed out.

Liz's scowl at Hellboy told them all that she saw Kagome's point. Hellboy's carelessness and the danger of their missions ending up getting most of their help killed. It bothered him, but you tended to let it slip by since it happened so often.

"These men have families," Kagome growled. "I will not needlessly risk."

"They get paid for this," Hellboy argued.

"No price is worth death," Kagome stated.

Her gaze turned to Bellamy and she gave a bow to him. She pulled her hand from Abe's grasp and attached her quiver to her back before shouldering her bow. Abe stood up in the small space as she quickly pushed away and toward the door.

"I will be the bait," Kagome announced, eyes on the door. "Every monster loves holy treats."

"But Shu!" Abe protested.

Kagome tensed, but nothing was displayed in her voice as she calmly answered.

"I will be fine."

"Ms. Higurashi," Bellamy sighed.

She turned and brightly smiled as she stated, "Life is precious and it would be stupid of me to start wasting this moment."

She pushed open the door and shut it behind her. It was Liz yelling about preparing to be her backup that got them moving again. Abe was already slipping his gun into his holster before he tried to move out. Liz blocked him and her answer was logical. Someone tailing Kagome would look too suspicious.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

…XIV…

* * *

Her powers had worked, but her body had failed her. They had weakened her to the point of her loosing strength in her arms. Her bow had fallen to the floor and she was left with using more of her Miko ki in order to kill the beast. They hadn't reacted fast enough as an aged female asked for help, which Kagome willingly gave.

Who would've faulted an old woman asking for help carrying her groceries? It was the gazes of the locals out the windows as Kagome entered the building that had them reacting. Humans had a knack for sensing the strange even if they were unaware.

Abe had been the first one out, but Hellboy had pulled off the complex door. The sound of music playing had them rushing to the second floor. They had reached the apartment and kicked down the door to witness the aged woman turn to ash atop Kagome. The Miko had shut her eyes as the woman's ashes drifted onto and around her. They all grimaced at the sight of skeletons that covered the floor, but had rushed for Kagome.

She couldn't stand despite having no damage. They knew that her condition was getting worse despite her forced smile.

* * *

...XV…

* * *

"I am going to die."

"Diz, does not scare du?"

They didn't know he was standing outside her door. She had been staying in the medical bay since her weakness on the mission, which was the other day. Dr. Kraus had immediately begun to see to her. Abe didn't want to admit to eaves dropping, but the door was cracked open ever so slightly and he could hear it all.

"I have lived such a long time," Kagome sighed.

"Du don't kare?"

Dr. Kraus' accent was harsher as his tone grew more stressed with anger. Kagome chuckled and he wondered if life wasn't worth living for her anymore. She had survived many centuries. Yet, didn't she find something to live for in him? Abe glanced at his flesh, he so far hadn't aged, but if that changed she would simply watch him fade. Maybe, she didn't want that and only saw him a passing fancy.

"I do care…the thought of leaving behind those I care about hurts my heart," Kagome admitted. He heard her sniffle. "I can't give them false hope."

Abe couldn't stand the silence, so he reached out and knocked before stepping into the room. He watched as Kagome brightly smiled at him. Despite the darkness of the conversation, he moved and embraced her earning a blush and squeak from her. Dr. Kraus chuckled, but Abe ignored him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I thought you were training today," Kagome spoke as she rolled her eyes upward to look at him. He wasn't letting her go.

"I have come to lend my knowledge on the occult to Dr. Kraus," Abe announced.

"You don't…"

"I want to," Abe cut her off. "This is important to me because you are important to me."

Kagome blushed prettily at his words and rested her face against his bare chest. Her hands grabbed his and she relaxed.

"I presume you have a theory," Dr. Kraus mused.

"A soul can't be created or destroyed, much like energy," Abe compared hoping Kraus would catch on.

"It can merely be transferred or transformed," Kraus murmured.

Abe watched the ecto in his helmet thicken in his excitement. The suite jumped and Kraus was moving away.

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned.

"It's a secret," Abe softly said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

She watched him follow Kraus in confusion.

* * *

…XVI…

* * *

Kagome dreamed of many things at night. Primarily, she imagined the twenty year old Shu, filled with bitterness. Her grey eyes were filled with rage, much like when Kikyo had awakened. Her face was round, skin softly tanned, and lips were plush. Her hair was short, but held golden highlights. Kagome dreamed she was with Shu at shrine by the sea. The sun was setting and she was trying to explain a concept to Shu.

"Life is like the ocean Shu," Kagome softly explained. "It is always moving, maybe looking still, but never the same."

"You're telling me to move on," Shu softly grumbled, not pleased.

"Still water brings disease," Kagome mused, remembering what her grandfather used to tell her.

"How can I forget such pain?" She moved her hand and grasped the material above her heart. "It always hurts! I can hear their screams!"

Kagome felt the tears gather as she replied, "You will always feel and remember, but you can't be consumed by it."

"Nothing makes this pain better!" Shu shouted.

"Time…"

"Time has done nothing but aggravate the pain!"

Kagome turned her gaze to the water that was highlighted pink by the fading light of the sun. She inhaled the air and wondered what she could tell the young woman. Inuyasha's pain had been great, but she didn't witness him killed before her. There were times that the pain still ached.

"Find something to live for, until you can find reason to live for yourself," Kagome calmly sighed.

"What do you live for?" Shu curiously asked.

Kagome let her eyes fall partially shut as she replied, "Balance. I am the weight that keeps the scale between youkai and humans balanced."

"It sounds as if you're a tool," Shu muttered.

"Even a tool has a purpose," Kagome mused.

"I wish I could dance on water."

Shu's sudden statement caused her to frown and look at the girl. Her bare feet were hanging off the edge of the pier and touching the surface of the water.

"If life is water, then I say that we dance on its surface all the time," Kagome muttered.

Shu smirked and looked sly as she taunted, "Beat you can't dance on this water."

It was childish, but she moved to the edge of the pier and gazed into the surface. With a smirk at Shu, she stepped forward and shut her eyes. It seemed as if she was falling forever. Her stomach caught her heart and darkness consumed her as weight tightened about her throat.

Kagome felt her eyes snap open as her feet kicked in the air. She tried to scream as she reached up and grasped the rope tied about her throat. Kagome reached up and grasped the rope at her throat as she continued to hang. Her foot swung back and she hit something, it fell to the floor with a solid clack. Her bedroom door swung open and light assaulted her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her hips and she deeply inhaled as the pressure was released.

She must've lost hearing because Abe was rapidly speaking. Kagome rested her hands on Abe's shoulders. What happened, she wasn't sure. Abe set her on his shoulders as he reached up and snapped the rope with a strained pull. She was happy to be back on her bed and having him undo the knot around her neck.

"I don't know what happened…I was asleep," Kagome dryly coughed out.

He pulled the rope over her head and then rested his hands on the sides of her face. She explained that she was dreaming and saw his eyes widen in shock and the resignation.

"It makes sense," Abe grumbled, not pleased.

She knew that he was referring to the soul in her. Kagome didn't' protest as he sat on her bed and pulled her to him. She pushed him to his back and sealed her body to his. Her every curve was molded against his form as she rested her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It'll be alright," Abe promised as he held her close.

Kagome shut her eyes, she knew it wasn't going to be.

* * *

…XVII…

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. She had desperately been awake for the past six nights. It seemed that every time she tried to sleep, Shu would take over. This was apparent with her sleep hanging, but was transparent when she tried to strangle Abe as he rested with her. Kagome had only woken because she had fallen off him and knocked herself awake. Since that moment, she had taken to remaining awake in the medical bay. She wouldn't risk sleep even in a padded room.

'Shu will hold my breath and suffocate me,' Kagome bitterly thought.

"Kagome!"

Shippo's bright voice cut through her fragmented thoughts. She turned her eyes to his emerald gaze and noted how his smile faltered for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned, tone bland.

"I've come to visit."

Kagome snorted and didn't miss the hurt look on his face. She felt as if she were caged. Lack of sleep wasn't making her any nicer. She scowled, what right did he have to look hurt when she was the one suffering. Kagome dropped her face into her palms; that was the wrong thing to think.

"I'm sorry Shippo," Kagome sighed.

He took her hands and she clung to them as she chuckled.

"Sesshoumaru is looking for help for you…so am I," Shippo assured her.

Her eyes snapped open with the first sign of life he had seen in her since walking in. She got to her feet and shook her head.

"Sesshoumaru must focus on the lands and not on me!" Kagome protested.

"But…"

"No," Kagome snapped as she sat back down, "the needs of the many outweigh my fate."

"Screw everyone!" Shippo shouted. "I care for you and not others."

Kagome looked pained and he felt shame burn his face as she softly sighed, "If you become caught up in a single person time will leave you behind."

Shippo knew she was referring to Inuyasha. He remembered seeing her waste moments at a grave. Shippo also remembered how time passed her by leaving her touched. He had never understood it, but she figured that time was punishing her.

"I am almost ageless and another century without you seems scary," Shippo softly admitted.

Kagome brightly smiled and rested a hand upon his heart as she replied, "The memories you carry will never fade."

Shippo rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're too soft."

She slapped his arm with a smirk as she yawned at sat back down. Shippo sat on the floor beside her and shut his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his hair. All he needed was a campfire to feel as if he were in the wilderness traveling with the group once more. He only opened his eyes to watch Abe walk in and he glared at him for a moment before relaxing. It was in Abe's gaze, Shippo smirked, he knew that he was a good choice.

"Good afternoon fishy," Shippo greeted.

"Quiet, Popo," Kagome scolded, causing the fox to blush.

"Kagome!" He whined.

"Popo?" Abe repeated in confusion.

"He used to pretend he was a great Kitsune called "The Great Shipopo!" as a child," Kagome explained despite the loud protests.

Abe chuckled as the The Great Shipopo pouted.

* * *

…XVIII…

* * *

"Through the looking glass once more," Kagome softly mused.

Abe blinked as he glanced at not at her, but at her reflection in the window. There was something stirring within his mind. He couldn't grasp it, but Kagome reached out and poked her reflections eyes.

"It's funny," Kagome muttered.

"What's that?" Abe questioned as he stared at her.

"Mirrors," Kagome repeated.

The lack of sleep was really getting to her. She kept referencing and imagining impossible things. Abe rested a hand on her knee.

"It holds something, yet nothing."

His eyes snapped wide open as he got to his feet. He leaned over and kissed her forward as he raced out of the med room she stayed in.

"Dr. Kraus!" Abe shouted through the building.

"How bizarre," Kagome muttered as she watched him go.

* * *

…XIV…

* * *

Kagome was too tired to care that was strapped to a table. Instead, she relaxed against the cold metal as she gazed up at the mirror that was hanging over her. It should've bothered her, but Abe promised her rest if all went well.

'I don't need to dream to see impossible things,' Kagome thought.

She turned her gaze to the corner of the room and smiled. Inuyasha waived at her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're dead," Kagome blurted.

"Girl's cracked."

Kagome turned to glare at Hellboy as she stated, "I may see stuff, but I can clearly see that you are still stupid."

Dr. Kraus snorted at the comment as the red demon glared at her. She merely stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Abe sighed and leaned over and she put her tongue back and grinned at him. His hands smoothed her back and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I need you to rest," Abe softly told her.

"But Shu…"

"We're going to try to remove her," Abe assured her.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and then she scowled. It wasn't possible, but she would humor them. Kagome relaxed her body and listened to Abe as he softly told her to go to sleep.

'What is sleep?' Kagome airily mused.

His fingers massaged her scalp and all went still in her mind.

Abe glanced up at the mirror and noticed that Kagome didn't have a reflection. There was a dark shadow in her stead. When he lowered his gaze to her he saw that oil slick eyes were staring at him. It was an old fashion, but Abe happily held a clear vial in front of her eyes.

"You are going to leave Kagome," Abe announced.

"Holy water doesn't work," Shu dryly stated.

"This is water from the Sea of Galilee," Dr. Kraus informed.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Hellboy stated as Abe pour the water upon her.

"It's just water and words!" Shu yelled.

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te" Abe continued.

"Words!"

The water began to sizzle upon her skin and they watched the dark energy spark around her. Abe wondered if this was an impure form of the Miko ki, some distortion of something pure.

"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas," Dr. Kraus spoke.

The energy tried to expand, but they watched as it shot into the mirror. Shu screamed.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt," Abe ignored the screams as he continued.

"Adjuramus te!" They all spoke.

The mirror cracked as the oil like smoke shot forward into the mirror. Abe wanted until the blackness cleared before unstrapped Kagome pulled her from underneath the mirror, he didn't want to risk the spirit trying to attach again. He pulled back an eyelid and was relieved to see sapphire. A scream from the mirror caused them to jump. Dr. Kraus helped Hellboy lower it to the table, where the laid it on its reflective surface, flat.

"I feel like I fell down a hole."

Kagome's strange mumbling caused Abe to lean forward and kiss her sweaty forehead. She was alive and cured; everything was going to be fine now.

* * *

…XX…

* * *

Abe moved down the corridor. It had been three days since the removal of Shu. The mirror that now contained her soul was covered and placed in a special vault deep within the BPRD. Kagome had merely woken for a few moments, but had proceeded to fall into a deep sleep that had lasted all this time. Dr. Kraus assured them that her vitals were fine and that all she needed was rest. Her body had to regulate itself since the removal of an extra presence.

Unfortunately, Abe hadn't heard the rumors that weren't so rumor. So, when he walked into the medical room and saw the tall form of the regal Lord Sesshoumaru and the sober Manning, he didn't know what to think as both pairs of eyes turned to him.

"You are the one that developed the idea to remove the soul," Sesshoumaru stated. Abe had seen the Lord once before when he had come to visit after the attack.

"I am," Abe shyly admitted.

Sesshoumaru looked him over before turning piercing golden eyes to Manning and saying, "Your organization has done the Western Lands a great favor."

"Don't be so modest," Kagome's tired voice murmured. She opened her sapphire eyes and happily smiled at the youkai lord.

He barely say the youkai lord's gaze flicker before Sesshoumaru exhaled through his nose and restated, "You have done myself a great favor that will be repaid."

"We were only doing the right thing," Manning replied.

"Regardless," Sesshoumaru drawled, "If you call upon us we will come to your aid." His eyes shifted to Kagome as he said, "Feel free to rest Miko, the Southern Lord is willing to negotiate since your health has returned."

Abe had seen Kagome in battle, but he had never witnessed her be heartless. Her sapphire eyes hardened as she coldly stated, "You will destroy him."

"He will be removed," Sesshoumaru assured her. "Kouga and Shippo are working to dethrone his lineage."

"He has caused too much harm and I support whatever actions you deem necessary," Kagome calmly announced

Sesshoumaru smirked as he said, "Your support is charming, but you can rest assured that I need not your support."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him despite his words. She had centuries to know his ways. Manning took this moment to clear his throat.

"You are simply going to kill off another youkai lord?" Manning questioned, needing clarification.

Sesshoumaru stared down the human as he replied, "Our ways are not your ways."

Manning switched his gaze to Kagome and asked, "You're perfectly fine with...this?"

It was another one of her moods. Her eyes looked tired as if she could never sleep enough as she answered, "You can't tame which doesn't want to be tamed. This is the only way and I've accepted it."

_I've accepted what I am…_

They didn't need to hear the words to know the underlying message. Her eyes softened, resigned to her fate. Manning offered a smile that twitched figuring that he didn't wish to anger beings that seemed more just than what he dealt with daily.

"It is alright if she stays to rest?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Manning knew that in the end, he didn't have a choice when it came to Sesshoumaru. He suddenly felt smaller knowing that this powerful being was offering him an alliance and choices. Something, judging by his gaze, he didn't do often.

"Kagome is welcomed for as long as she wishes to stay," Manning honestly replied.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Abe before moving to Kagome. He exhaled through his nose knowing that the Miko was still causing trouble. He was grateful that it wasn't on a larger scale. Judging by her bright smile, he knew that she knew what was currently on his mind. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her before taking his leave. A tiny smirk tainted the right corner of his mouth.

* * *

…XXI…

* * *

If he thought the power of her healing abilities were extraordinary before, he was fully shocked at the full use of her powers. Another agent had come back harmed from investigating a minor dispute that turned out to not be so minor. This was apparent because the man was not only poisoned, but his arm was shredded. The sight wasn't pretty and he wasn't expected to live since he had already gone into shock.

Kagome had pushed her way through the medics in an attempt to reach him the moment the lift had touched down. Her eyes were determined, since this was the first time in week since she had been up from the medical bay. A medic tried to hold her back and she pushed him away with a gently poke to the sternum that had the man falling backwards. Abe barely caught her grin as she kneeled next to the man and placed her glowing hands above his chest. Her eyes shut and she concentrated.

"Risky," she muttered.

Kagome pulled apart his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Her palm was placed upon his chest and she intensified her powers, the glow shining from her skin. They watched in stunned silence as a clear liquid rose to the surface of his skin. Kagome moved her hand away from the body and the liquid followed until a burst of pink and the liquid was vaporized. Kagome moved her hands to the mangled arm and proceeded to work. There wasn't line of stress upon her face that showed her as having trouble or becoming exhausted. They watched as the skin knit back together and until there was nothing more than a few scars from where he had been mauled.

She pulled her hands back and looked to the medics and stated, "He'll need a transfusion, but his body is healed of all injury. There is no risk of infection."

They could only nod dumbly as she got up, took Abe's arm, and walked away.

* * *

…XXII…

* * *

"Are you going to make a move?"

"He's not doing much," Kagome pointed out to the red behemoth.

Hellboy snorted and muttered, "Abe already declared his intentions, I think he's nervous."

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked, "When did you become matchmaker?"

"When you two became so stupid."

The door slid open and Kagome didn't have a chance to reply as Abe walked in. He smiled and offered her a nod as Hellboy moved out of the room. Before he left, he slapped Abe on the back without a word. The door shut and silence entered the room. Kagome motioned Abe toward her and he hesitantly moved forward. Her gaze softened, of course he was a bit unsure. That probably explained why their dates had been so far and few between. She patted the free spot on the bench she sat on and he sat beside her.

"Why are you being so distant?"

It was time to take the Hellboy approach. There wasn't time for hesitation. Time wasn't in short supply, but she did have duties to attend to. Kagome glanced over at him and saw his shocked expression. She had caught him off guard.

"Are you going to leave?" Abe questioned.

Kagome blinked, so Hellboy had been right. She did have duties that she had to attend. This meant she couldn't stay locked up in the BPRD. Sesshoumaru needed her despite his protests against her help.

"Eventually," Kagome calmly replied, noticing how his shoulders tensed.

She reached out and took his hand, refusing to let go of him.

"I have order to maintain, Abe. My role in life is to protect the balance of life, so I can't stay locked away in BPRD," Kagome calmly explained.

He licked his lips as he replied, "I understand this and this is why I won't stand in your way."

Sometimes, she wished people would be more aggressive. Selfishness would be a plus during the moments that counted. Kagome purposely dug her nails into his hand as she glared at him. She was a bit irritated that he would simply let her go so easily.

"Am I that easy to let go?"

Abe felt her hand pull away from him. She placed them upon her legs as she kept her gaze trained on the floor.

"How can you think that?" Abe muttered.

After what he had witnessed, he could never stand in her way. Her role to the balance was more important than his needs. The ways she had easily healed that agent spoke volumes to him. Kagome was powerful and an asset that he couldn't keep.

"You are so much more significant than I," Abe firmly said.

Kagome snorted and asked, "This is about my power and station?"

"You can do so much more good without me."

Kagome lifted her wandering gaze and raised a brow in question waiting for him to elaborate.

"I am weak compared to your powers," Abe paused as he thought over the words, "I would become a hindrance to you."

"Abraham." He tensed at his full name; she rarely called him Abraham these days. "You are a fool."

Her hands were sliding along the sharp contours of his cheeks before she leaned up and softly let her lips linger over his, not touching. Kagome exhaled and watched as he finally closed the distance.

* * *

…XXIII…

* * *

Hellboy snorted as he stared at Kagome. He wanted to curse, despite their 'relationship status' they still blushed and giggled when they brushed hands in public or got caught giving a chaste kiss. He didn't know what was worse; Abe giggling or Kagome managing to look shy despite walking around in that emerald two piece swimsuit. She and Abe were set to have a private dinner together and maybe a swim.

Kagome moved down the halls, hips swaying as she softly hummed. When she reached Abe's door, she simply typed in a code and opened the door. The scent of apple washed over her as she entered the room. The lights were dim and the table where they had usually had dinner together was illuminated by candle light. The only strange thing she witnessed was the fact that there was no dinner upon the table. Suspicious, she moved forward until she was beside the table.

'Did he forget?' Kagome wondered.

The thought of him forgetting anything irked her because he wasn't one to lapse on memory. She gently traced the grain of the wood as she moved around the table eyeing every corner. Eyes narrowed, she moved to the dimly lit tank. Kagome pressed her face close to the surface and glared into the liquid. Her eyes widened when she thought she noticed something moving. Debating whether to knock or not, she sighed. Her left hand reached for the knot at her hip and she let her sash fall to her feet.

Abe had once told her that anything of his was also hers. She was never one to take advantage of his generosity, but this moment, she was worried. Kagome moved along the tank and finally found the door. She typed in another code and pulled the door open. It was a small area, no bigger than a walk in closest. There was a metal ladder that was attached to the wall. Kagome gripped the cold metal rungs and began to climb. She reached twenty and pulled herself up onto the small platform that was coated with black silicone to prevent slipping.

Kagome crawled forward a few steps and gazed to the side into the dark water. She would have to talk to Abe about adding more light. Her Miko ki seeped out of her skin, illuminating the soft darkness around her. Kagome lifted a hand and let it float above the water trying to see if she could see anything.

"Abe," Kagome calmly called out.

She paused a few seconds and heard nothing. As she exhaled she heard a soft splash. Her eyebrows furrowed, Abe was always soundless in the water. This meant that he was in here and up to something. Kagome leaned over the edge of the platform, straining her eyes in an attempt to see ahead.

Water tickled her face and she had a moment to realize that water was rising from below her. Her sapphire eyes widened as she glanced down to see blue arms reaching out and grasping at her elbows. She barely registered the playful grin before she was pulled over the platform and into the water. Kagome held her breath and kept careful control of her Miko Ki as she was fully submerged.

_Beautiful._

Kagome imagined the word was whispered or perhaps the water rushing into her ears. And then she felt warmth upon her mouth. His lips moved against her lips within this water world. His hands moved away from her arms and to her hips, where he gripped her against him. Kagome's eyes remained shut and her lungs burned with the need for air. She tightly gripped him and he pushed apart her lips with his tongue and exhaled into her.

'He can exhale air.'

She felt his chuckle and she slightly opened her eyes to see him staring at her. He pulled away and with a gentle thrust, they breached the surface of the water. Softly kicking her feet to stay afloat she grinned at him.

"I didn't know you could produce air," Kagome muttered.

Abe nervously chuckled and figured that he wouldn't elaborate on how he had discovered the ability. He had been underwater and had managed to burp air bubbles. Kagome wasn't a normal woman, but he imagined that she wasn't that abnormal.

"I didn't believe it would work," Abe muttered.

"So you attempt to drown me?" Kagome suspiciously teased.

He blushed and looked away. She felt his hands fidget on her hips. No matter what, Abe was always indecisively shy. One moment he was taking an aggressive role and the next he was like this.

"I wasn't thinking," Abe admitted.

She lifted a hand and trailed a wet thumb across the curve of his cheek as she softly hummed in agreement. Regardless, she honestly wouldn't have him any other way because then he wouldn't be Abe. She watched as he leaned into her touch and sighed. Kagome leaned closer to him, her lips a breath away.

"Is this how you court a lady?" Kagome gently teased.

He stuttered and her low laughter echoed around them as he decidedly trailed off and then clamped his mouth shut. She gently pushed away from and he allowed her to be free. Kagome closed her eyes as she floated on her back. Her legs together, arms floating vertical, and hair freely hovering around her. She didn't hear him, but the gentleness that was him she felt under her.

"My methods are off," Abe admitted.

She opened her eyes and turned her to stare at him. Kagome smiled at him despite his self consciousness. His methods were off but…

"Your ways are your own and they make you," Kagome assured him. "Why would I want someone who wasn't who they really are?"

It made sense, but he could admit, but everything was slightly off. He wasn't someone that should want and yet…she swam to him and embraced him. Her arms slipped under his to grip his shoulders from behind. Her slender legs cool from the water wrapped around his hips. He almost forgot to swim as she tucked her head under his chin, careful of his gills. Her lips pressed to the hollow of his throat and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

Logically, this wasn't a dream. His hands traced her body and he felt her push against him, assuring him that she was here. His hands settled on cupping her rear and he exhaled at her flesh in his hands. He didn't know how, but she always seemed to fit his body.

"Do you mind," Abe began, finding it silly that he still wanted to ask, "if I steal more than a kiss?"

"What more is there if you already have my heart?" Kagome mused.

And she always knew what to say. Her words warmed his heart and he wondered if there could be anything more beautiful. Her petite hands worked his tensed shoulders as he realized what was going to happen. He wanted her. Of course, who wouldn't want her? Who wouldn't follow her to the ends of the Earth? That's when he realized something. Kagome had a duty, she had to leave much too soon for comfort. It was even shameful to think, but as he reached out and twined their fingers together he realized something. Hellboy now had Liz and he had no one, friends, but nothing like this. It was a risk, but he had to take more of those.

"If I were to ask you," Abe paused, a bit unsure. Determination welled up inside and he asked, "Would you allow me to stay by your side?"

She looked confused. The last thing Abe wanted to do was confuse her and send her running. Of course, Kagome had stayed by him thus far. There was no sound and Abe believed they were both holding their breaths.

"If you were to ask," Kagome mused. "I would answer."

"What?" Abe asked, wanting an answer.

She coyly smirked and pointed out, "You have yet to ask."

"Can I stay by your side?"

The words escaped him before he could cage them, before he could maybe rethink the types of words to use. But, her lips were upon his again as she whispered a 'yes' into his mouth.

His mind flashed through many moments that consisted of this moment. He saw her dressed formally like a tool and not a person. He saw her move in battle, powers aflame and lips finally pressed to his. Abe remembered the way she maneuvered in training with Hellboy, he recalled when he thought she was going to die.

'I want her,' Abe thought.

It was beyond physical. He believed that if she simply asked him, he would merely follow in her shadow, the need to be with her greater than anything. She was addicting and he couldn't help but inhale her scent as she moved her tongue along the seam of his mouth. Her nails trailed a hot flash down his back.

Abe pushed her back and as they were submerged, she made sure to not inhale the water. She relished the feel of the cool liquid as her top came undone. Seeking warmth, moved closer to him as his right hand tangled in her hair and his left cradled the small of her back. She inhaled his breathe, moved her lips against his until she felt the water fall away from her body. Kagome marveled at the way his skin tasted, it was slightly salted, but refreshing like a river. She gripped his shoulders as his mouth burned a trail down her chin, along her neck, and to the curve of her shoulder.

Passion, she couldn't think. She thoroughly enjoyed the sensations as he moved along her body. She slipped her hands along his slender waist, his pants floating to surface as they remained tangled. Kagome trusted him, she trusted that he knew if their compatible, and she when she felt something hard pushing along the fabric of her swimsuit, she had her answer. There was no doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted and who she wanted. Yes, she would keep him by her side and see how this worked. Eternity was never a guarantee, but it was worth a try.

* * *

…XXIV…

* * *

If people thought that their relationship was strange, then there were obviously no rumors of their sex life. For this, Kagome was eternally grateful for, because though, wonderful, it was quite embarrassing.

Kagome reached down and massaged her sore abdomen. Abe was a gentle lover, but a woman could only take so many rounds before tiring. It didn't matter that there was only a five minute rest in between, because Abe was different. Still, she slowly walked down the halls intent on getting to the cafeteria and retrieving hot tea. She had just about reached the doors when a hand settled on her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes widened when she met dark eyes and a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Kagome!" Liz purred.

The woman's thin arm curled around her arm, secure, making sure Kagome couldn't escape.

"I haven't seen you or Abe in three days!"

Kagome tried to pull away, but failed and resigned herself to having Liz tag along. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman, because she did, it was because of Abe. There was no way that Kagome could divulge such secrets and Liz probably wanted _girl time_. Kagome pulled the woman into the cafeteria and found that the entire room was empty, not even cooks were present. Her left eyes twitched as Liz released a girlish chuckle. Kagome found herself shoved into a booth with a mug of water and a few teabags.

"So," Liz drawled, "spill."

Kagome took the mug and pointed out that it was cold. Liz grasped the cup in her hands and instantly the water heated. So much for escaping by making a feint for the tea and dodging to the door.

"Liz," Kagome groaned. "I can't."

The woman pouted before she calmly assured, "There's nothing be embarrassed about." Liz shrugged and Kagome wondered how many she chatted to about her and Hellboy's relationship. "H.B. has a tail and I tend to set the bed on fire…literally."

Kagome was grateful that Hellboy was fireproof, else BPRD would be short and agent. Liz snuggled into the uncomfortable booth and grinned, wanting information.

"Abe is…"Kagome trailed off before stating, "normal."

Liz blew a raspberry and remarked, "There is no way he is just—" She made quotes in the air at the word, "normal."

How mad would Abe be if she told Liz? It wasn't like the woman went around gossiping. It also was part of his nature and sooner or later someone was to ask questions. Kagome stared into her mug of hot water and figured it was best to tell Liz.

Kagome hotly blushed.

'Where to begin.'

The sex was wonderful, it was the afterward they discovered something weird. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as two problems came to mind which led to this situation.

"Well…Abe has never had sex and he doesn't masturbate," Kagome blurted as her eyes cracked open.

The woman's cheeks went red, but she managed not to squeal or shut her eyes. That had to be a good sign. Liz just sat there; embarrassed and stunned at the confession. She was also confused wondering how someone as old as Abe could go without at least experimenting. Liz leaned forward, watching as Kagome's eyes darted around the room to make sure it was really empty. The flare of a pink barrier around the two spoke volumes to Liz.

Kagome truly cared for Abe and wanted him protected.

"Explain," Liz seriously urged.

"He looked normal, but when he entered…it felt odd," Kagome muttered.

She explained that the entry was normal, in fact everything was normal. It was when they were both close to their finish that things became odd. Kagome inhaled, she was suddenly grateful that this wasn't her mother she was speaking to.

"He got," Kagome paused as Liz's eyes widened, unsure of if she should say this, "stuck."

It was a sensational finish, one that left them spent. They hadn't bothered to separate the first two times, but by the third time they decided it was best to shower and sleep. That was when Kagome felt the oddest sensation. It felt as if something within her passage was tickling her.

"I told him to stop moving," Kagome muttered, thinking that was the problem.

It wasn't. In fact, when he did try to move, he discovered that he couldn't. She tried her best not to panic, really she did. It was Abe who panicked first. He was unsure of what had happened and didn't want to freak her out—which she wasn't.

"Stuck?" Liz slowly said, unsure of what to say. She had never heard of such a thing. Hellboy wasn't normal, but nothing like that had ever happened. So, all she could do was sit there and stare.

"For a good three minutes," Kagome murmured as if it were a crime.

Liz's eyes went wider if even more possible and she asked, "He was…hard that long."

Kagome gave a nod as she stated, "That's not even the half of it."

* * *

…XV…

* * *

"Pregnant."

Hellboy had taken Liz's advice. She had pulled him aside and sternly—though confusingly—said that Abe could use some support. Kagome and he were going through some hard times. Liz had stressed the word hard the minute he had tried to protest. He wasn't the man for dating advice. Heck, he was more prone to enraging Liz than anything. Hellboy had paused outside Abe's door intent on knocking. He paused when he heard Abe speak that word, the word that suddenly caused reality to stop.

"Pregnant."

Kagome's voice repeated the word insuring that he hadn't been hallucinating. Hellboy dropped his normal hand to his side and leaned in closer to the door. If Kagome was pregnant, then he could see Abe and Kagome having a hard time. This was Abe's first relationship and Kagome's first in over…well close to five centuries.

"You're pregnant?"

Kagome asked and that's when something in Hellboy's mind meant blank. He could literally hear his mind snap.

Why is Kagome asking that?

Abe isn't a girl!

"What the hell," Hellboy rumbled.

* * *

….XXVI…

* * *

"So." The 's' was heavily pronounced like a 'z', "You are telling me." Dr. Kraus pointed to himself. "That he," Kraus pointed to a sheepish looking Abe, "is pregnant."

"That is correct," Abe acknowledged.

"How do you know this?" Dr. Kraus questioned, his voice doubting.

At this question, Abe went pale and Kagome went red in the face. Dr. Kraus was trying to be professional, but when you had a comrade in arms and knowledgeable friend claiming to pregnant…well, it got confusing. His first thought was that Abe had finally snapped, the only problem was…

"I can sense something in him," Kagome confirmed.

Kagome wasn't one for jokes and he knew Abe was not like Hellboy. Dr. Krause turned around and withdrew a plastic thin strap. He withdrew a tube to attach the needle.

"Stay still," Dr. Kraus advised.

Kagome watched as the doctor took blood and then proceeded to motion Abe to lie down. As Dr. Kraus poked and prodded with his fingers he found something odd. The skin at Abe's stomach had thickened.

"This is…interesting," Dr. Kraus mused.

"Males can't become pregnant," Kagome firmly stated.

Abe was about to sprout off knowledge about seahorses and other animals when Kagome placed a hand over his mouth. She explained that there were types of youkai that laid eggs where males cared for them, but no male getting pregnant.

"Abe is not human," Dr. Kraus pointed out causing her to close her eyes. "It is possible that whatever is makes him is somehow susceptible."

Kagome explained their sex life, no longer caring about the embarrassment. Abe went pale and shut his eyes as Kagome explained in great deal the oddities of the three minute pause and 'stuckness.' Dr. Kraus silently considered the options of the strange occurrence. He had not had many chances to investigate Abe's origins, but knew that he had to have been created if he was found labeled. It was possible that he was a human male that was fused with something.

"I can't pass on eggs," Kagome pointed out.

"The three minute pause," Dr. Kraus hummed.

Kagome's mouth dropped and Abe turned purple while trying to blush. He immediately looked away from both of them. Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the corner of her mouth quirked in a smirk.

"His lower stomach was extremely sensitive," Kagome explained, "and I thought I felt a pinch every now and then."

"And now the flesh is firmer," Dr. Kraus finished.

It was a three minute window where the flesh remained in pure contact. The possibility of his flesh being able to absorb genetic material without harm was impossible, but amazing. This meant that he had be carrying eggs and his body was able to use the genetic material collected to create life.

"Unreal," Kagome mumbled.

"I would like a chance to search your body for an ovum producing organs," Dr. Kraus stated.

"Wouldn't there be something physically wrong with him?" Kagome quickly asked.

Dr. Kraus merely shrugged and said, "Who knows with alien species."

* * *

…XXVII…

* * *

Four months later and Abe was beginning to show. It didn't help the fact that every in the cafeteria stared openly when he shoved a burger into his mouth and groaned. Hellboy had a fry fall back onto his plate from his hanging jaw. Liz choked on her tea and set the table on fire. It was a shocking event at the first sign that something was wrong. Kagome didn't want to explain the bulge in her boyfriend's stomach.

She closed her eyes and thought, 'How do I explain this to Sesshoumaru…I got my boyfriend pregnant.'

"Way to go," Hellboy rumbled to her.

Dr. Kraus had been monitoring the pregnancy, because of the rarity of the situation. Liz had brought parenting books for them.

"So," Hellboy drawled as the sprinklers went on and extinguished the fire, "what first name goes good with Sapien?" He gave a devilish grin to Abe and loudly pondered, "Or does it get Kagome's last name?"

A few weeks later and Dr. Krause had confirmed that they were having a girl. Liz had cooed at the fact and Hellboy had laughed. No one knew what was so funny, only that it wasn't the fact that Abe was pregnant.

* * *

…XXVIII…

* * *

It was a seven month pregnancy. The fetus had developed fast and the abnormalities could only be presumed to be normal until they could see it. Dr. Kraus had investigated himself and assured them that the child would had fully developed all organs. Abe had spent the last week of the month in the medical bay because the skin upon his stomach had strangely turned translucent and soft. They could only see a dark outline of a curled child in there.

"She should have your last name," Abe calmly mused as he stared at the wall in front of him.

'Sapien,' Kagome thought, it wasn't the best name.

"What names do you like?" Kagome calmly asked.

"What about Koi?" Abe questioned.

"You wish to name your child after a Carp?" Kagome inquired.

Abe scowled and replied, "No."

"Do you wish for an American name?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing common," Abe sighed.

"Touu," Kagome suddenly said.

"Touu," Abe repeated, confused.

"It is winter now," Kagome pointed out, "and Touu roughly means winter rain."

"Is there a meaning behind Touu?" Abe inquired.

"Winter rain is usually stuck between something solid and something liquid."

She took his hand and Abe clearly understood. He gaze her hand a squeeze of complete understanding. Nothing could be better.

* * *

…XXIX…

* * *

The birth wasn't as painful or dangerous as imagined. It was a simple matter of the outer skin liquefying and leaving behind a child, much like an egg hatching. Dr. Kraus couldn't imagine what type of species would do a molting like birth. There wasn't even an umbilical cord, it was deduced that the child received nutrients in the sac that filled and filtered through three slits on each side of her neck, her future gills.

Touu Higuarshi was born with a soft expelling of nutrient gel and whine. Her skin was surprising a soft shade of blue, almost an Alice Blue. She was bald as an infant should be, but her skin texture was similar to Abe's. As she opened her eyes Kagome was shocked to see blue so dark that it was almost black. She blinked once, what Kagome dubbed were her inner eyelids and then she blinked her outer eyelids. Her nose was tiny, but pert, the beginnings of a human nose. Her tiny hands curled and uncurled and Kagome saw the darker webbing between her fingers.

"Touu," Kagome cooed.

Dark eyes looked to her and she could tell that Abe was waiting. Kagome leaned over as she carefully embraced the child in his arms and him.

"We will have a beautiful family," Kagome softly assured him.

It didn't take long for Dr. Kraus to deem the child in proper functioning order, because he wasn't sure about the development pattern of such a being. Kagome couldn't fault him, but he assured her to never cease asking about anything, no matter how strange or how not.

"It's good to see she took after the better looking parent," Hellboy had joked when he walked in.

Liz smacked him in his gut and he laughed causing the baby to squirm. Liz had noted that the baby didn't have the markings of her male parent. In fact, there was very little evidence a ocean creature appearance save for the gills, webbing, and eye coverings. The gills were practically no visible and the webbing wasn't that odd. The Iris and Cornea was quite large, but not large enough to cover the white of the Sclera and seem misplaced. Her face was proportioned and more humanoid.

"Abe is quite cute," Kagome teased as the baby sighed and fell asleep.

Hellboy rolled his eyes and demanded, "The name."

"Touu Higurashi," Abe proudly declared.

"Toe?" Hellboy tried to repeat.

Kagome accepted the little girl into her arms and gently smiled down at the sleeping babe. Hellboy looked, but refused to touch. The girl was so small that he didn't want to crush her. Still, it was an amazing sight.

"BPRD isn't a place to raise a child," Hellboy pointed out to Abe.

The male fully agreed and explained, "That is why Touu will be raised within the Western lands of Japan."

"You're letting them leave!" Hellboy exclaimed.

He received a glare from Kagome and Liz and he winced. So, he was a little loud. Abe was softly chuckling and he narrowed his golden eyes as realization dawned upon him.

"You're leaving." It was stated like a fact and Hellboy paused and remained in silence for a few moments. He tested the words and the meaning behind them before he sighed. He gripped Abe's shoulder and honestly said, "Don't you dare look back."

"You'll have to visit," they heard Kagome whisper to Liz.

* * *

…XXX…

* * *

Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western lands had taken the news of Touu quiet well. He was confident that the child would be as worthy as her mother. Considering that the Miko had raised Shippo, healed a Hanyou's heart, and tamed a wolf; there was nothing to worry about. The threat of the Southern lands was settled. Shippo was stationed in the area making sure to rid Japan of those that refused to fealty to Sesshoumaru. There was no way that any of them would tolerate another mess such as the last. The Northern lands had quietly been subdued. The defeat of the South had jumpstarted their instincts.

'Nothing like a good ol' fashion slaughter.' That was what Kouga had laughed out over the phone.

Kagome sighed and didn't dwell on the thought considering she didn't like violence, but would use it. Glancing up at the room that served as her home, she wondered what the future held. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought on her agelessness. It appeared that time didn't bother Abe, but would it bother Touu? She exhaled and figured that bridge would be crossed when arrived at. She slid her weapons into place and covered her body with her outer Hakama. She had left items that Liz could use with the woman and proceeded to pack her few outfits and items she found dear.

Kagome shouldered her pack and the baby's bag with ease. A smirk crossed her face, she was grateful that Abe wasn't lactating. That would be an event that would be ruthlessly teased. With a shake of her head she figured it was time to depart. Jaken would be arriving to escort them. Kagome moved through the halls with ease while wondering what life would hold for them all.

She saw Abe surrounded by friends and truly smiled. The future didn't matter much when she had this moment, no matter how odd.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

THE END!

Hahaha! I am so glad to have gotten this strange one shot out of my head. I had been musing on the future romance of my Abe/Kagome/Hellboy story and got to thinking about babies and then I went to the Aquarium and saw a Seahorse and imagined this funny pregnant Abe scene and thought…WTF!

This little one-shot of 55 pages and some odd words has been in progress for three months. I can honestly say I am glad to be done with this and happy to start back on my other stories. I meant this to be a humorous 20 page one-shot…and nope it went on and on and on…

So please, I beg all who read this to please leave some type of a comment! I would like to know all thoughts on this!

I know that most or some don't like the fact that I start most fics with Kagome loving Inuyasha and he dying, but I am a firm believer that Kagome does truly love Inuyasha and he her. I may not read the Inu and Kag pairing, but I do believe in them. So, yeah, that's my comments on that.

I do believe this is my happiest ending yet.

Much thanks,


End file.
